Helhiem
by katherined
Summary: A curse on the island of berk for the future to be put to sleep. but a curse could open a door to something unexpected. like a fair shield maiden falling for a half dragon boy. can they beat the odds and fight and fly to freedom. Dragon Hiccup AU (based on Maleficent)
1. The Celebration and the Curse

Helhiem

* * *

**Hey guys, It's been a long while since I wrote anything, I had this story stuck in my head for weeks, now I'm finally able to write it. it's a mix of How to train of your Dragon, Beauty and the Beast and Maleficent. so here is the first chapter, it has been a while so please be kind to me.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(unkown POV)

We heard the news from a terror. Berk was readying for a celebration. The coronation of an heir to the throne. I wasn't really surprise if they're planning something big; Berk had very few reasons to celebrate. Still, our queen was outraged. Not only was her main source of food was happy, but they were throwing a celebration without her consent. Naturally, she called all her subjects to her. I flew down with rest of my family and bow to her. The look in eyes was almost enough to set to whole place on fire. She mad and she want to take it out on the Humans. I started to hear her voice in my head. Lifting my wings I flew to meet her face to face. I could hear her plan, but it was one I don't want to be a part of.

"But, that's insane" I cried to her. "They'll find ways to get out of this."

She told further, of the dragons upholding the Vikings, making sure nothing will stop the plan. I agree with the plan, I have my own reasons to do harm to berk. But then I think, the plan will involve me living on berk.

I look at the queen, with hatred in my heart. "I'll do it, but might I ask that toothless comes with me."

I notion toothless to come beside me. Even I know he doesn't want to be stuck there as much as I do, he doesn't want me to be alone. The queen agrees to let him come.

We bow our heads in respect. We then turn to prepare for berk's darkest hour.

(Astrid's POV)

I think today is going to be one of the worst days of my life. The official name of today is Coronation day. I call it the kissing up to Snotlout day. He'll be named the heir of Berk, and everyone's got to be thankful for it. Personally I think the village will burn when he becomes chief.

Everyone is busy getting everything ready for the celebration. Well almost everyone, the twins keep making more of a mess then helping. Lucky for me, I was told to keep them under control, beats arranging shields and flowers. I manage to take them outside, after beating each other up, we were able to rest on nearby rocks. The ceremony will start soon, but I couldn't wait till it's over.

"This is going to suck." I said out loud. "Snotlout's ego is too big for this party."

Ruffnut just looked at me with a wired smirk. "I don't know, I heard the food will be good."

"Yeah," her brother agrees. "Smoked Roast and Yak, dragon games, an awesome after party, What could go wrong?"

I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "How about being Snotlout's dance partner."

Ruff looks at me with sympathy, while her brother just laughs. "That would be hilarious"

Ruff punched him in the gut. As he cringes from the pain, she goes to me. "Why would that bother you? You two are the best Vikings in class. Plus too he's strong-"

"He's strong, rude, conceit, and just Arrg." I said throwing my hands everywhere. My frustration was boiling up. "He's not for me."

"Well the only other option is fishlegs. And let's face it, he's not Viking material." Ruffnut said. I know she's trying to cheer me up, but it's not working. "What is it that you're looking for?"

I got up at that question and look on the ocean, deep in thought. It's not the man I want; it's the adventure I want to have. "I don't know," I answer without looking at her. " but I know it's not on this island."

Before anyone else could talk, the horn sounded, the celebration has begun. Everyone was walking to the great hall. It was decorated with shields, banners and dragon heads. I had to go to the front because snotlout picked me to be the holder of the objects, Just a ceremonial shield and dagger. Everyone else sat in seats all around the hall. on the stage was our current chief, Stoick, sitting on a throne. Beside him was Gobber, he's going to be the announcer. The other man on stage was Snotlout's father, spitlout. He looks happy about his son's new status.

Soon everyone in the village was in the hall. soon the ceremony began, with horns and drums. Snotlout came in with iron medals, (his thawfest medals), a long cape with spiked shoulder pads, and the most ridiculous armor I've ever seen. He made his way to the front, but not without winking at me. I turn away in disgust. He then stood in front of Stoick and Gobber began to read from the scoll.

"Viking's and lassies," he reads. "Today we are gather to present the new heir to the throne, Snotlout Jorgenson." The hall erupts into applauds. I only clap for respect. The rest of the ceremony went pretty smoothly but boring. There were a lot of speeches, from the chief, Spitloud and Snotlout, gods his went on forever.

Then it was the actual ceremony. Snotlout held the chief's book and made the vows. Then I went up with the objects and handed to him. he then made a kissy face at me, I quickly return to my seat. After a few more words from stoick, he made the annoucment.

"My fellow people, the new Heir of Berk, Snotlout Jorgenson!"

The hall got up and Applaud the new heir. You could tell Snotlout was basting it all in and he smile with pride. That pride led him to a throne next to stoick. Than the door of the hall opens and three figures came through. Three figures I thought were just fiction.

The first was a small creature glowing with white. It was a small fairy with a blue dress and white wings. Her face was cute, matched around her blue fire hair. The second creature was a thin man in a seaweed cloak, you can see his young face, but it looked so waterlogged. The last creature looked like an old man with rocklike texture; he had a grass cape with mushrooms growing on his back. All three made their way to the front and bowed before the stage. The old rock came to the front of the chief.

"Hello young heir," he was with and old man voice. "We three are here representing the species of the island. We will present you with a gift to help lead your people to the future."

The fairy went to the stage first and the glow around her glow brighter. "The gift of the wisps is to ensure the winds blow strong on your ships and make sure you travel swift and sure."

Then the cloaked man came up. "The Draugen's gift is the strength you need to lead your people through the rough and trouble times."

Then the old boulder came and began to wave his hands. "The troll's gift is-"

Before the troll began, a fire blast came and almost hit the stage. Everyone stood in confusion and worry. Suddenly the doors of the hall burst open and a swift black figure zoomed in. it went to the front of the stage and bow. As he rises, I got a good look at it. It was a tall man with black dragon wings on his back. He wore a black robe with a dragon like helmet. You couldn't see his face, but his green like eyes were easy to see. I heard whispers around me; the adults knew what the figure was.

"Helhiem"

(N. )

Stoick, Spitlout, and gobber looked like they're ready for a fight. But the figure just stood in a prideful matter.

"Well, Well, Well," he said. His voice was a mix of a child and a demon. "Quite a celebration you have Stoick. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and," he looked at the three creature, and made a subtle chuckle. "How Quaint. Even the rabble."

The Whip wanted to rush at him but is held back by the troll.

Helhiem turn his attention back to stoick. "I must say, I really felt distressed about not receiving an invitation to such a gathering."

Spitelout jumped in front of stoick with sword in hand. "You and your kind are not welcome here!" he said with anger.

Helheim looked surprise, "not welcomed." He then maintains his figure and poise. "Well, isn't this an awkward situation, isn't it? And here I thought, there was a misunderstanding."

Stoick then got up and approach the figure, with caution in his eyes. "You're not offended?"

If you can see Helheim's face, you could make out a smile. "Why no chief." He then took a number of steps forward towards the stage, making Stoick step back. "and to show I bear no Ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift."

"No you won't!" Spitelout yells charging at Heileim with a sword. Heileim just raise his and a fire ball came forth and blasted the sword out of Spitelouts hand.

He then raised his hands and a green flame burst through. He then spoke in a hollow voice. "Listen well, All of you! This village shall prosper with strength and might, it will grow into a village known for its courage and nobility. It shall know peace and order." Everyone had worry in their eyes about this gift, surly there must be a catch.

"Sounds like a lovely gift." Gobber spoke out, but stoick had fear and anger in his eyes.

"But," Helheim continue. "Before the sunsets on the fifth year, the future of your tribe will walk to the ember caves, where they will feel the heat of the Wodensfang's fire. One flame touches and they will fall into a sleep like death. And the village will burn!"

Everyone scream with horror and anger. As some people try to charge at Helheim, but he flap his wings and flew through the doors. The people soon turn to panic, horrified about this prophecy. Stoick raised his hands for the people to calm down. After a moment of silence, the old troll came to stoick.

"do not worry chief." He said with a little hope in his voice. "I may not be able to break this curse, but I can certainly help." With that, the troll moves his hands and magic dust was all around them. "The troll's gift, is a ray of hope in this prophecy your village will keep. Not in death but just in sleep. And from the slumber they shall wake, with an act of true love will any spell shall break."

With those words said, all anyone could do was pray. Some ceremony this was.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	2. More to the Curse

Helhiem

* * *

**here is the new chapter, I just got to say, thank you for the favs and reviews. I'm glad to see some people interested in this. I'll post more chapters as fast as I can. just want to take the time to say thanks.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

The whole island was erupting with chaos. They searched everywhere for this cave, but have no luck. But threat that helhiem has made the people more stir crazy then any dragon attack. An emergency meeting was called to discuss what to do next. Everyone on the council was yelling ideas and reactions around the hall.

"How could he do this!"

"Why would he do this?"

"We'll attack his hideaway!"

"We should him and pierce him with our-"

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes go to stoick as he commands the room. "We don't know why helhiem decided to curse us. But we will do what we always do. We'll meet this situation head on and try to make the best of it until the five years are up. Our major concern is the 'future of the tribe'. We can pretty much assume he means snotlout. So snotlout..." He said looking a spitelout, "will have to be guarded and supervise until he is safe."

Spitelout nods with determination. Gobber steps in to make his voice heard.

"If I may." He said if his usual mood. "Why not just take snotlout off the island. That'll put him away from this cave, and out of harm's way."

Spitelout looks at him. "That may not be a bad idea stoick. I will personally go and see if there's an island we could stay."

Stoick looks in deep thought; maybe this was the way to protect the heir. He already lost is wife and son, he didn't want to lose his nephew. "Very well spitelout, how soon could you leave?"

"Immediately"

* * *

(Astrid POV)

Everyone was nervous about this curse. After all the years I've heard about helhiem, he was more terrifying then I imagine. I never thought there was a creature that powerful. But I wasn't as scared as snotlout, I wouldn't blame him. Someone just threaten his life. But the way he's taking it is like a new born baby, not a Viking at all. Just rocking back and forth in a curled up ball.

Ruff and Tuff couldn't help but laugh at his pain. Fishlegs isn't mocking but is enjoying seeing this side of snotlout. As for me, I did feel a little pity. But this was quite enjoyable see him as the big baby he is.

"Man, wouldn't want to be him," tuffnut said pointing at snotlout.

"Yeah, not so tough now are you snotlout baby boo. " ruff chimes in.

Gods those two aren't serious with anything.

As they laugh their heads off spitelout came and made a big gruff sound. Snotlout change from a scare baby to a solder stand in attention just like that.

"If you children will excuse us, me and my son would like to discuss a few things. "

I didn't want to argue, so I left with the rest of the group.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Fishlegs whisper in my ear, hoping not let snotlout will hear.

"Probably an escape plan." I said with some annoyance. Why would fishlegs ask me a question he knows the answer to?

Turns out I was right, spitelout was setting out a boat to find another island to hide snotlout. We gather around the docks to say our farewells. It was a short farewell. Nothing too special, they make it sound like a big deal, but really it's not. He went to the sea with pride on his shoulders. As people began to disperse back to the village, I noticed something in the distance. It wasn't the reflection in the water that you plays tricks with your eyes. But it was a like a ripple in the sky. As I look to figure out a small fire came from the boat spitelout was on.

"Fire! Fire!" I cried out make sure people can hear me. "Spitelout's boat's on fire!"

It took people a few minutes to realize what's going on. A few men go out in small boats to go a retrieve spitelout. They came back with spitelout covered with smoke and tiny burns.

Stoick pushed his way through the crowd. "What happened?"

Spitelout was huffing and puffing so much you couldn't make a word out. The words that were clear was wall, smoke and fire. Didn't make a heck of a lot of sense.

After a while spitelout was sent to the healers, than stoick decided to go out to find an island for snotlout. But when he was out to sea, the same thing happened, there was a ripple in the sky, and the boat was on fire. Lucky he was a strong swimmer, so he jumps from the boat and swam to the docks without too much injury. A lot of people gathered around him, trying to figure out what happened. It was like a herd of yaks, all confused and scared. Stoick got up and the crowd disperse. He made his way to the end of the docks and cleared his throat so everyone could here.

"Listen now everyone," he said with a commanding yet calming voice. "There is a strange magic that is preventing any ships to sail into open waters. The best way I could describe it is there's an invisible shield blocking the ships. As soon as the boat hits the shield it turns to fire." At this point everyone looked scared, including me, but the hardest part for me is the next line he said. "It looks like helhiem is not letting anyone leave the island."

I felt my heart almost stop. It was clear to everyone that helhiem had all the power, I we couldn't do anything about it. But still, to take away our freedom, my freedom, it was almost too much. I ran straight from the docks in to my room. There I did something I've never really done before. I cried.

A few days have passed, and it looks the curse is preventing anyone to enter berk. Just last night, we had outcast boats heading our way. When their ships hit the shield, they were caught on fire. So at least there's one plus side to all of this. This Morning, people are taking boats, and back up boats, to mark how far the shield is. Then we were putting signs near the sea stacks to hopefully prevent other ships to crash into the shield. Whether this works or not is anyone's guess. Then stoick came to announce some new laws for use. Cause that's what everyone needs, more restrictions. But we have to go by the chief.

The first law is snotlout has to be supervised at all times.

That part makes sense, after all there's a big powerful beast after him.

The second law is all fishing and hunting have to be done in pairs.

Again makes sense.

Third, everyone will have a weapon with them at all times.

Glad I can keep my axe.

Fourth, no practical jokes or rough housing with no intention.

That rule is for the twins.

And last, but the worst. Everyone has to be inside their home before sundown.

Unbelievable! We can't leave the island, now we are force to stay in our homes. I just couldn't take it anymore. As soon as everyone was set to leave, I go into the woods. I know it's breaking the new rules, but I don't care, I need to blow off some steam. I found a clear spot and start to throw my axe at the trees. It's a way to take my frustration out on something. Most of the times I make the trees look like snotlout, this time its helhiem. It's his fault we are reduced to this.

It fills my anger and I throw more aggressively. I was so frustrated I scream and throw my axe at a tree, unaware that a Deadly Nadder was sleeping next to it. It woke up looking clearly upset. The worst part was my axe was still in the tree, I can't go and get it. My head is telling me to run, but I have my Viking name to protect. So I stood my ground in a ready stance. It roars at me than charge at me with speed. An easy dodge and I was out of its path. Mows my chance, I race to get my axe. But I was blocked by the nadder's spikes. I turn to see more spikes shooting at me. One of them scratches me in the arm. I gasp in pain but still holding my ground. It then charged me again. I avoid it with ease. It then charges me with fire. Luckily I hid behind the nearest rock. But then I noticed my vision going hazy.

Why?

Before I could figure out, the nadder was on top of the rock and looking down at me. No choice now, I had to run, but it quickly caught up to me. I felt its claws around me and slamming me hard on some nearby rocks. I look at it in the eye; it was ready to make the kill. This was the end for me I just know it. Maybe I should take it as a worrier, with no fear. But I can't help being scarred. As I hear it breathing in to make fire, I closed my eyes. It won't help the pain, but at least it would be great to not feel my eyeballs burn.

Then I heard a blast, and a screech. I felt the claws lifted off of me. I think it's safe to open my eyes. I didn't see much though; everything was blocked by a pair of big black wings. I wanted to get up and run, but my legs felt very weak, and my vision was starting to go. I look up to see this creature and the nadder sparing it out. Soon I saw what looked like nadder flying away, and the creature turning to me. I could just make out the wings, and almost a human figure, when my eyes went dark. I could feel myself falling, landing on the rocks below me, and knocking me out cold.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	3. First encounter

Helhiem

* * *

**here is the new chapter, I am surprise on how many people are in to this. I will have to say, I know my grammar isn't the best. but that's one of the reasons I'm doing this, so I can get better. **

**Anyway with that said. thank you for the Favs and Reviews**

**just a little note: BOLD is Dragon talk, it will sound like growls and roars to humans**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(H POV)

I saw everything from afar; the girl was too close to the nadder's nest. I let her have her fun, playing with the human. It was like getting between a gronckle and a rock. Something you never want to get in between. After a while I saw the nadder throw her spikes at the human, one of them scratching her. When the fire came out, I can tell it was becoming more serious. If the girl gets killed, then the village will look for her killer, and may find our home. I drew a big breath and flew down. I shot at her wings and made her back off. I then jump in between them. She roars at me, clearly angry I got in the way. But I just flap my wings and spared her to show superiority. Not wanting to fight me, she flew away. As I look at her, I heard a moan, I looked back to see the girl. She only stood for a bit until she collapse on the rocks. Curious, I stepped closer to get a good look at her.

She was quite young, and pretty. But her Viking stench is enough to not get too close. But still, you can't help but to notice the curves on her body, or the shape of her face. She was almost like a princess, but violent like a dragon.

For some reason, she reminds of someone else i knew a long time ago. But I didn't want any of that. I was about to fly away when toothless came up behind me.

"**What are you doing**?" He said with a serious tone.

I just shook my head and try to move past him, "getting out of here before more of them show up."

As I try to go around him, he just uses his wings to block me. He then moves his direction to the girl. "**What if it's worse than it looks; we may need to get her immediate care**."

I just couldn't believe what he just said. Why would he say that, after all that the Vikings did to us. "Why should I care?" I said bitterly

Toothless just shook his head and goes to the girl. "**You just saved her; she's your responsibility until we get help." **

Arrg I know he's right, but I don't have to like it. I went to her to study her, with toothless close to me. No point in denying she pretty, but she had a bruise on her head and a cut on her arm. The nadder's poison will soon kill her. There really no point of helping her, but toothless is persistent on it. Lucky for us, there were some Athelas nearby. I grabbed some and put it on her wound, which will kill the poison. As I pace the weed into her wound, she jerked and arched her back. Her screams were weak; it hurts even when she's unconscious. The next weeds I put in were heated by my hands so they will kill the infection. After putting the last of the weed in her, I asked toothless to spit on my hands. Man, it was disgusting, but night fury saliva has healing properties. I can tell by her shiver, it was cold on her skin. After a few minutes of her quick breathing, she looks likes she was able to relax.

I got up to inspect my work, it looks like she's gonna be ok. I turn to leave, only to find a disapproval eye. I knew what it meant; we have to stay until help comes. I made a small fire to single her, and then sat near a tree so no one will notice me, while toothless layers near some rocks. I look at him with annoyance.

"You owe me for this one bud."

So we waited for a minute, then another, and another. Soon those minutes turned into an hour, then another, and another. Man when is someone coming? It's almost sundown. The village has to be worried about her by now. I look at toothless bored stiff, I ran out things to think in my head to keep me occupied. The only thing keeping me awake was getting up and kept on checking her wound. Toothless at least has the excuse to nap the day away, but I'm glad he's here to keep me company.

When I checked her injury for about the 20th time, I took another look at her, admiring her beauty. I told myself a long time ago I shouldn't look at a Viking like that, but I couldn't help it. Lucky for me she's asleep; otherwise she'll have my head. Yeah, best not to get too close to her. Toothless got up from his spot and crawled beside me. He too stares at the girl with worry in his eyes.

I had to look at him with confusion with a question that needed to be said out loud. "Why hasn't anyone come searching for her yet?"

Toothless took his time to answer, "**Maybe she's an outcast like you."**

She, an outcast. Though I don't really buy that statement, she looks like every other Viking I've seen. But maybe she was. But I look at my hands, despising them, she doesn't have them. She doesn't have claws, scales or wings. How can she be like me?

"No one is like me."

Toothless exchanges looks between me and the girl. "**There more than appearance that make humans outcasts**," he said with sorrow. **"It could be the way she lives, the way she acts, or the way humans expect her to be."**

I had to look down at her again, thinking about what toothless said. It could be that she is not excepted in her village. Maybe I was wrong about...no, she would sooner kill me and my friends. I had to get out of here.

I look to the sky as the sun sets. I told toothless to move while I took her in my arms. If no one was coming to get her, I'll take her to the village myself. After I made sure she was secured in my arms, I quickly took off and flew high in the sky, I then circle around to find her village. I discover it near the shore line; I flew to it keeping my body just above the trees. When we reached it I saw the people, just walking back and forth from the houses. I kept hidden in a tree near the border of the village, only touching the ground to lower her down. I race back up to hide, thank Thor I wasn't seen. I wait up there until some will notice her, but after a while, they still didn't see her. Honestly, these guys wouldn't notice a Terror stealing a cod even if it was in front of them.

Drastic measures must be taken. I just took a branch off the tree and aimed for a bulky kid. Only it landed at the ground near his feet. He noticed the stick and ran in the opposite direction. I groan and rolled my eyes, how thick can they get. I broke another branch off; I had to aim at the only guy near enough. I'm not too sure it's a good idea to hit the guy with the hooked hand, but I have no choice. I threw the branch and it bounced off his head. He rubbed it with anger and screamed in my direction.

"Ruff! Tuff! You two know what happens when you play tricks on old Gobber!"

I buried myself in the tree as he steps closer. I'm sure he won't find me, but what about her. As he came closer, my heart began to beat a little faster. I don't know why, I'm not scared. Maybe nervous but not scared. Finally I was able to breathe a sigh of relief, the man, Gobber, pushed some bush aside and found the girl. He knelt down to study her, or I believe studying her, I can't tell cause his big body covered her from my view. But I could hear him well enough.

"Astrid, are you all right lass."

Astrid, so that is her name. Pretty name.

I watch them for a bit, and then I saw him pick her up like a child and walk to the village. I can only assume he's taking her to a healer, but I don't want to go to the village to find out.

My job is done, she's safe. After I made sure no one was looking, I flew home. I took one last look of the village, making sure nothing was following me. The last thing I wanted was anyone discovering our hidden paradise. On the way, I stopped at the clearing again. I had to make sure that there were no traces of me in the area. I found what looks like her axe in the tree. To avoid anyone checking the area, I pull it out. Man she put it in deep; splinters came out of the cut. I look at the weapon, amazing craftsmanship. It would be dangerous if it was found. I have no choice; I took it with me on the way home.

The cave was easy to find and it lead right down to the tunnel in the island. When I was at the end, I was greeted by toothless who was waiting patiently. He looked at me like an older brother, making sure I got the job done.

"She's fine," I told him while rubbing his muzzle. "The village is looking after her now."

He seemed pleased with the news, but I was still on the downside. I put down the axe as I step out to an over look view of our home, cracks of moonlight shine overhead, making the trees shine. I didn't want to look toothless in the eye when I asked him my question.

"Why did you force me to help her, you know what will happen if she found us."

He gave me a loud huff, and walked beside me. "**I didn't force you to help her when the nadder attacked her. I believe if you have an act to do, you finish the act."**

In other words, once you started on a job, you better finish it. That's how mom would've put it. I flew down to our little cove and I lay on my rock bed, thinking. Thinking about the events that transpire. The curse, the mission, the girl. I laid there for hours, unable to sleep. Could just one person make another feel different? Could one incident make a big difference? Could that girl, Astrid, impact me so much? No, I'll try to move on from her. But one thing for sure, I won't forget her name.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	4. Astrid's story

**yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but hopefully it's a good one.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

Astrid POV

"I've never seen..."

"Is she still alive..."

"Could I use some of that..."

I heard voices around me, but couldn't match who voice is whose. I open my heavy lids with my vision still blurry. My head pounding with pain. I gave off a soft moan as I try to get up, but my head is telling me to lie back down. But the moan made a crowd around me, still to blurry to see who.

"

Finally awake."

I recognize gobber's voice. At least I'm in good hands, well hand. Just then one of the faces leaned closer to me, blocking the rest of the crowd. As my eyes adjusted to see snotlout's face. Making me jump, and angry that he's so close to me, I punch him in his jaw.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow"he said holding his jaw and moving back into the crowd.

"That's what you get for OWW!" I said holding my arm. Man it hurts. I let go just to see it bandaged.

"Take it easy lass." Gobber said with his hand on my shoulder. "You took quite the beaten." He lays more pillows so I could sit upright. I could see more clearly now. I was in Gothi's hut. Gothi was off to the side, waking tuffnut for trying to take her stuff. His sister giving a small chuckle, while fishlegs was near gobber on my bed side.

"What happen to you?" He asked worried.

Yeah, what did happen? The last bits were foggy, I can't really describe it. But still what to tell? I can't say I disobey the new rules, which will restrict me even more. So I told what I need to tell.

"I can't really say," I say with hopefully enough honesty to fool them. "I was in the forest..."

"Don't you know it's forbidden to go in by yourself?" Gobber said cutting me off.

Yeah I did know, but they don't have to know that. "I must've missed that."

Now Fishlegs spook out. "How could you miss that? Stoick gave a big announcement about the new rules."

I had to look clueless, hopefully they'll buy it. "I didn't know. I guess I was in the woods before that announcement. Sorry."

"What were you doing in there?" Gobber asks me.

No point hiding the truth there. "I was copping trees with my axe."

"Chopping trees." Tuffnut screamed out. "That sounds like fun."

"It's my way off taking frustration out." I said

Ruffnut joins beside me and slapping me on the arm pretty hard. "That's my girl. Let me guess, snotlout again."

I look at snotlout still holding his jaw in pain. When he realizes that everyone was looking at him, he brushes it off and acting manly.

"That was part of it." I said with annoyance. But then I calmed down and continued my story. "So I was chopping down trees, when my axe accidentally landed near a deadly nadder."

By this point pretty much everyone gasped. But I try to keep a level head.

"After that, I fought it. But it took the axe out of my hand and shot me with a Spike. After that it became a little hazy."

"That would be the poison effect." Fishlegs informed us. "The book of dragons said the nadder's spike holds venom that can kill a person instantly. You are really lucky to be alive now Astrid."

Everyone gave fishlegs a crazy look. More like 'not really the time' look. But me, it got me curious. If what he said is true, then how come I'm still alive? Maybe it was that thing? I'm not too sure.

Anyway I just shook it off and continued to the best of my abilities. "After that, my vision began to fade. It look like it was going to kill me. Then I saw something, making the nadder back off. It was weird, it had wings like a dragon, yet it looked human. Before I could figure out who it was, I passed out. The next thing I know, I'm here."

I shrugged, trying to make it look like I don't know much else. Looks like everyone bought it. Everyone look around with curiosity. Gobber looks at me with deep thoughts. I wish I could tell what he's thinking; he has such a serous poker face.

Then we heard a laugh coming from snotlout. "You must've been really out of it. I mean, come on! A human dragon, that doesn't really exist."

Fishlegs on the other hand did a pretend cough, "Helheim."

That made snotlout jump like a little kid. The twins laugh it off of course, but Gothi shook her head with disapproval.

Gobber turns to me in his cheery persona. "We'll," he said with a smile. "You're lucky someone put Arhelas in your cut, otherwise it would've been far worse. Still you're alive and well."

You would think he was hiding something.

"In the meantime though, you'll have to be at home in bed for a while."

Great.

* * *

(N.o. POV)

Gobber walk out of Gothi's house, still thinking of what happened. He left Astrid in the care of Gothi and the other teens. He walks to stoick's house to tell of the news of astrid. It was shorter than he remember, probably because he was power walking. Soon he found himself at stoick's door, he gave it a good hard knock.

"Come in." Stoick's voice said on the other side.

Gobber opens the door to find his chief sitting near the fire with Astrid's parents. The mother had been crying for a while and the father try to comfort her as much as possible.

They stood as gobber walks into the room.

"So?" The mother asks with water in her eyes. "Is she going to be alright?"

Gobber smiles a sweet smile. "Yes, she will be fine."

The parents let out a huge sigh of relief.

"However," gobber continued. "I would advise that she would be supervised and relax in bed, until she is fully recovered."

Both parents nod in approval as they hurried out the door. Leaving stoick and gobber alone.

Being friends for a long time, stoick knew gobber hid something from them.

"I'm glad she's ok," stoick said walking closer to his friend with concern. "Did she say what happened?"

Gobber nodded, "she was attacked by a dragon."

Stoick was shock that dragons were still around on the island. But then gobber said something that completely stunned him.

"Then she said that she was saved by a man with wings."

Stoick took this news to heart, as he steps around to look at the fire. 'That's not possible' he thought.

Gobber took one step, knowing he'll regret what he's thinking. "Stoick, do you think that he could've been..."

"No!" He said with a sharp tone. "There is no way that monster could be capable of that."

"But still, it matches the description perfectly."

"No, there's not an ounce of humanity left in him."

Stoick slumps down on his chair with sorrow in his face. Gobber puts his hand on stoick's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Maybe, there is. Maybe that boy is still there."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	5. The Axe

**Hi everyone, thank you guys so much for all your love and support.**

**I know people want me to write more often, but I have to work and I'm staring to get more hours. I would try to publish a new chapter every week.**

**but still thank you guys for asking me to write more.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

Oh my gods, I'm so bored. There is not much to do when you are lying in bed. My arm in bandages and people just won't leave me alone. I've been smothered by my parents' overprotectiveness. Covering me in blankets, yak soup and kisses. It's just a cut, not a deadly plague. Couldn't they just chill. When they did leave to do their duties in the village, I was under the watchful eyes of Bucket. He is funny at times with his simple way of thinking. But still, it's boring to lay here and listen. I could be with the other teens, or hang out at the forge, or swing my axe at...

Oh my gods, my axe! I totally forgot about that. I need to go get it. But how to do it? Bucket is here watching my every move. Lucky for me, he has the attention span of a squirrel. I just need to sound convincing.

I sat up to catch his attention. "Excuse me," I said with the sweetest tone I could muster. "Could I have some warm yak milk?"

He then nodded and then he went out the door. I heard his footprints making their way down stairs. Once I could tell he made it, I stood up from the bed. Man my legs fell asleep from not doing anything. I reached under the bed to get my little makeshift rope and went to the window. I made sure no one was around to see me. I attached the rope to a hidden hook and let it fall to the ground. I made sure I got a good grip before descending.

I began to glide down, not so easy with one arm. But being the tough girl I am, I braved through it, and made it with no one noticing me. But now the tough part, getting to the woods. If I'm noticed, it'll be back to my bed. I ran through the village. Ducking behind carts, posts, nets, anything. Eventually, I made it. Took me awhile to get to the edge, I was so nervous my hearts pounding. I'm almost there. I took a deep breath and began to step into the forest.

"Ahem"

That shook me to the bone. I was almost there. Why here and now that I'll be caught. I slowly turn around to face my fate. But relived to see only Ruffnut.

"You should be in bed missy." She said in a mother mock tone.

I groan at her. "Please, you have to let me do this." I said trying to brush her off.

She puts her hands on her hips. She only does that when she's serious. "Astrid, you really need to rest."

I know she's trying to be helpful, but now it's not the time. "I'm fine."

"Really." She said with a 'not buying' look on her face. "You don't look.-"

"I won't be fine until I have my axe." I had to caught her off, I need to get my point across.

If she believes me or not, I don't care. I just bolted into the woods. I could hear her shouting at me, but there's no turning back. I ran up the path as fast as I can, a couple of trees hitting me. I use my free hand to push them back. But as I thought I'll get through, one tree branch hit me in the face. It was so hard I tumble over on to my back. As I struggle to get back on my feet, Ruffnut caught up and looms over me. I expected her to lecture me, but not helping me up.

"You really should pay attention to the new rules girl." She said as she dusts me off. "We're supposed to do this kinda thing in pairs."

I smiled at her, knowing she has my back. "You're the last person I would expect to follow the rules."

She looks at me with an evil smirk. "Only with my brother."

We traveled through the woods until we came to the clearing I was in yesterday. We carefully look around to see if the nadder was still there. But after a few moments, it was silence. I scan the trees to find my axe, only to see one tree with a deep cut.

No, no, no, no, NO! It can't be. It can't be gone! I ran to the tree and touched its trunk. The cut was deep and had splinters sticking out from being move. That's when it click, someone got to it before I did.

I sank to the bottom on the tree, disappointed at myself. I felt Ruffnut's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok girl?" She asks

I brushed her off and walked away from her. Groaning in frustration.

She look at me with concern. "Girl, relax. It's just an axe; you can get a new one."

Obviously she doesn't get it. "You don't understand, that axe was my mother's. It's been in my family for Generations." I said angry to her. "If it's gone I ...I ..." I was lost for words. I sank down not knowing what to do.

Ruffnut's trying to connect the dots in her head, trying to understand. I know she's not from a well honourable family, so she doesn't have the pressure of upholding the title. But I'm glad she's still my friend.

"Ok look," she said. "Maybe somebody found it, and brought it to the forge."

Yeah, that's gotta be where it is. "Yeah," I said standing up. "Let's go there now."

"Make that tomorrow," she said looking up, "sun's going down."

Oh no, she's right. The new rule said we can't be out at night. And after my accident, I'll be in more trouble than ever. As we turn to leave, I heard a noise. I turn to a tree behind me and saw a rustle of leaves move. I curiously look to see what it was. What I could see was a shadow figure in the branches. The weird thing is, I almost thought I've seen that shadow before. I heard Ruffnut calling me, turning my head to see her. When I turned back, the figure was gone. Maybe it was just my imagination. I turn to ruff and we headed back to the village.

When we got there, I received a number of disapproval looks. The hardest ones were from my parents. They were going on and on about what could've happened, the fact I was still sick, I shouldn't be out of bed, blah blah blah. When it was said and done, they rushed me back into the house and put me to bed. I lay there for a bit until mom came up with hog soup. She had to watch me while I was eating. Does she not have better things to do? I hurried to finish my dinner, trying not to make a mess. After I was done, I made a big yawn. My mom seemed to buy it as she grabbed my bowl and kissed me on the forehead. She said goodnight and closed my door. I couldn't hear much, but it sounded like she placed something on the other side. I got up to inspect, and my suspicion was confirmed. I felt something heavy on the other side. I hurried to my window and pulled in the hidden rope, thank Thor no one saw that. I then hid it under my bed and pull the covers over me. I honestly don't know how I was ever gonna get any sleep.

* * *

(H POV)

"It was my mother's"

That was going through my head for the past hours. If she was willing to go far as looking for it, while she was injured, she is deserving of it. A million things went through my head. If I returned it to her, she'll continue her Viking path of killing everything on site. What if she traces it back to me? Would she kill the delivery boy? I should just ignore it. Drop it into the sea and forget about it.

But still, those words still haunt me. That's more painful than a monstrous nightmare burn. I decided to not let it continue to torture me and return it to her.

I had to wait till toothless was asleep for me to make my move. The moon was covered, perfect to hide in the sky. The flight to the village was easy, good thing I saw which house Astrid was in. I glance down to see if anyone was on guard duty. They were a few of them, but not near the house. I floated gently on her roof, not to wake anyone. I crept down and peered through the window to see her, asleep and sound. I saw the Moonlight peering through the clouds, aiming at her window. I flew through to avoid anyone noticing me. I took a better view of her bare room. Just a simple bed, chair and closet. I dare to look at her, her face in the shadow of the moon. I had to step away to place the axe near her chair. As it leaned there, I almost felt happy. Smiling that the deed is done, I return to the window, only pausing to look at her once more. Though, I have to admit she-

Clank!

"Crap"

(Astrid POV)

I awoke at the sound. I sat up from my bed almost battle ready, despite how tired I am. I look the sound and found something near the bottom if my bed. Before I could do anything, I felt a gust of wind from the direction of my window. I got up to investigate. And what I saw, I couldn't believe. Flying towards the moon light was that figure again. I could barely make out the human body, but I could defiantly see the wings. I then look to see the object near my bed, I couldn't believe that ether. My axe! I picked it up and smooth the metal edge. Whoever this stranger was, it not only saved me, but got what was most important to me. I had to go out to my window and shout, hopefully loud enough to hear me.

"Thank you! Whoever you are, thank you

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	6. Dear Diary

**Hi everyone, sorry it took me a while, I was kinda on vacation and away from my computer for a bit. just a little heads up, my work hours are increasing so it might take a while for me to post more chapters. but I will try to keep going weekly. **

**thank you for your understanding and love**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

Entry 1

_Dear diary, I guess that's what you're supposed to say_

_Well it was my birthday today, and fishlegs decided to give me this book. He said he has seen me getting bored on my bed, and figures I need something to do while my arm heals. He says it like he has one, like I need to know that. Still, at least it gives me something to do while I'm being grounded. After the night in the woods, my parents are still uptight; they won't even let me leave the house to go to the bathroom. Yeah, that was embarrassing to get used to. And you don't want to see the mess. But still, I'm thankful I have people who care for me, including a mysterious stranger. He brought back my axe in the middle of the night 3 days ago. I wonder who it was, or will I ever see him again. I hope so, just to thank him._

_Well, I guess that's it, bye diary. _

* * *

Entry 2

_Dear diary, again_

_Well, my arm is healing quite nicely. Gothi said though I'm probably going to have a scar for most of my life. That's good though; you can't call yourself a Viking without having one. But I'm still grounded. After they discover I was in the woods, they wouldn't let me out of their sight. I am forbidden to go anywhere without an escort. Great, just great. Knowing my luck, I would have snoutlout as my escort. Arg!_

_What am I to do diary?_

* * *

Entry 6

_Dear diary_

_Today marks the fifth month of our curse. But everyone just accepts it like a daily routine. I think I'm the only one counting the days. The shield makes it unbearable for me. The rule of no ship can enter or leave the island is not settling well. I don't know why, but when you live on the same rock for your life, you just want a change of scenery. But I think I'm the only one who thinks like that. _

_I can thank the shield for one thing, we've never been attacked. I'm seriously! We usually suffer from dragon attacks and bimonthly pillages. But now every ship that's come here, hits the shield and burns. As for the dragons, sure we've had one or two near our village, but all the raids have stopped. Maybe the dragons can't pass through the shield ether. Either way, we still train with gobber just in case we are attack. We still have the dragons in the arena. Often times we beat them easily because they're distracted by something. Maybe they noticed the shield too, or maybe they're scared by something. Do dragons get scared?_

_I know I shouldn't worry about this. But what if there's more to all of this then anyone can guess. And what about helhiem, no one has heard from him yet. And snotlout hasn't been killed yet. What is going on?_

* * *

Entry 9

_Dear diary_

_Ok something weird happened today. I don't exactly know how to describe it, but I'll try. I just want to write this down before I forgot._

_It started out like any normal day here. The sun in the sky with a cool breeze. We just ended another day of training, the twins and fishlegs ran ahead to the med hall, leaving me alone with snotlout. Just what I need. He's been feeling boastful for two reasons. One, he's been the second best Viking in training, (behind me of course). And second, it's been almost a year since the curse, and nothing has happen to him yet. He thinks he's untouchable and the curse is just a fluke. I'm still on the fence about that._

_Still he goes on and on about what it would be like when he becomes chief. Be the most feared Viking ever in history, there be songs about him, banners to solute him; gods his ego is as big as his Mouth. Then he said something that made my skin crawl. He said that ' a chief can pick anyone to be his wife', while holding onto my hand. I jerk it away and twisted his arm. How could he ever say that about me? I would rather have that nadder shoot me again then marry snotlout. But his was persistent as he is clueless. He kept pursuing me with ridiculous gestures. I kept my posture strong, I wasn't gonna give in. But he just kept going and going._

_But that wasn't the strange part. No. The strange part was after his 10th attempt, something fell from the sky. It looked like a small fireball, and it landed between me and him. Snotlout jumped like a little girl and ran, but I curiously looked up. It was high, but I saw the silhouette of that figure again. I mean I've seen it in the shadows here or there. But still, he came to me when I needed him. Before I could do anything, it flown away._

_I'm still astonish, why would it come to me?_

* * *

Entry 13

_Dear diary_

_The figure came to me again. I gave it a nickname this time. My guardian. I know it sounds lame, but he's been pretty much like a guardian to me. And I still don't know how to thank him._

_Here's the story. It was after training and everyone left the arena. snotlout was doing his thing to get my attention, unknowing unleashing the monstrous nightmare from its cage. I told him it was a bad idea to engage it by himself, but he didn't listen. He charged it and it knock him out in 10seconds flat. Then it looked at me. I rushed to the weapons stash, but it knocked it out of my reach. I stood there horrified. I try calling for help, but I thought no one was listening. As the dragon prepared to fire it stopped by something falling to me. I managed to catch it. It was a patch of grass with a note saying,_

_'Use this.'_

_I didn't know what to to think, so I hold it in my hand. The dragon seemed to be attracted to it. It looked like it was entranced by it. I used it as a guide to lead the nightmare back to cage. As I locked it up, I look up to the sky and saw the figure flying in the distance. Of course when people came to the scene, snotlout woke up and told everyone he saved my life. I rolled my eyes and try to tell them the truth, (kinda the truth), but no one would listen to me._

_But I knew the truth; my guardian came to me again._

* * *

Entry 14

_Dear diary_

_Well, after the whole thing with the dragon, my parents wouldn't let me out of the house. This is nuts! Overprotected is putting it too kindly. They wouldn't let me do anything on my own. I'm still forbidden to go into the woods. This is a nightmare in itself. Makes me can't wait to get off this crummy rock, and away from these people. The only things keeping me here is the shield, for obvesous reasons, and Guardian. I need to know about him._

* * *

Entry 20

_Dear diary_

_Today makes it two years since the curse was placed. People pretty much let loose now. There still the rule of hunting in pairs and having a weapon at all times. But the snotlout being supervised has changed. Which is a good thing, I hate babysitting him. But why is the curfew still up. Stoick made it so anyone under twenty-one can't be out after dark. I just want to scream. _

* * *

Entry 27

_Dear diary_

_I don't why, but I think I'm going a little crazy. Or at least, that's what everyone else thinks of me. Something always happens when I'm angry or sad or scared. Here's an example. Yesterday, I was scolded by mildew for having a regrets of killing dragons. _

_Yep you heard right diary._

_ Am I the only one who notices the way they've been acting? They're either scared or sad. It's like they don't want to be here as much as me. I guess because they're in cages. But still, I noticed they don't really attack us in the arena. Why?_

_Anyway, that part doesn't matter. What does matter is after his little lecture, we found mildew's cabbage field all burned. And the day before, the twins pushed me into a thorn bush. The next morning, their stuff yak was burned. I know everyone is noticing the pattern. Soon they might avoid me all together. Except for snotlout, he's too stubborn. Maybe this is a good thing. If I'm left alone, no one will miss me when I'm gone. Just 2 and half years to go. Oh and guardian, thank you again._

* * *

Entry 33

_Dear diary._

_3 years have now past, not much to go on. Just the usual. Someone beaten me down and my guardian came. Why is he always in the shadows? Is he scared of me? If he is, I won't do anything rash. I just want to meet him. Thank him_.

* * *

Entry 36

___Dear diary_

_I don't know why I'm writing this down, maybe I just need to get it off my chest. And I don't really have anyone else to talk to about this. Well, actually I tried with gobber and Ruffnut. But they just call me crazy and laugh, or they think I'm delusional. And I won't try my parents; they'll just baby me again. But it needs to be said._

_It's about guardian; I think I'm starting to dream about him. I know it sounds girlish to dream, But I just do. It's always the same idea of dream. I'm in danger, most of the time from a dragon or helhiem, and he comes and saves me. He takes me in his arms and flies me off to a faraway island. But every time we land, I wake up. I'm frustrated it's only a dream. But though out my days it seems like I see him everywhere I go. In the shadows, in the air, in the trees and now in my dreams. What could this mean? Maybe I should ask Gothi?_

* * *

Entry 50

_Dear diary_

_Today makes this the fourth year we have been curse. I'm not too sure people believe we are curse. The shield has blocked every attack and we took care of ourselves just fine. It might be fine to some people, not to me. I'm still trapped. If not by the shield, by snotlout. He keeps pushing me and perusing me. My parents are ok by it, why, when I should decide what's best for me. I mean, I'm almost twenty and they still treat me like a baby. _

_Well, just one more year to go, I've already started to make plans on where to go. And at least I know I have a companion. He might be silent, and often doesn't show himself. But the day he does, I would show my gratitude. _

* * *

Entry 52

_Dear diary, last night was the best night of my life..._

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	7. Time changes Things

**Hi everyone, **

**here is the new chapter. short one I know, but the big moment will soon come.**

**just a note, the clothes are like HTTYD2. except for H (most of you probably know who it is by now.) he wears an outfit similar to the front cover of the HTTYD2 art book. ya no need for a flight suit**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

The med hall was pact as usual. Everyone around talking about their daily lives and the crops of the year. I peered over at the other side of my table to see my peers. Tuffnut busy playing with his mace, while fishlegs is trying to flirt with Ruffnut. He was not too good at it, almost as worse as snotlout. Speaking of snotlout, he's busy at the chiefs table. Stoick probably teaching him about being the next chief.

But seeing snotlout eyeballing me, he wasn't paying any attention. I groan and walk away from the table. I needed some distance between me and everybody. As i passed through the door, I'm greeted by gobber.

"How you doing lass?" He asks with a sincere smile.

You can't help but smile back. "Not too bad, you?"

"I will be once I get my hands on those two knuckle heads." He obviously mean the twins.

"What did they do this time?" I ask with annoyance.

"What they did is they stole some leather from my shop."

Stole, leather? I've known the twins for a long time and that's something they usually don't do. Normally, they would blow it up or see if it floats on lava.

"How Do you know it was them?" I ask

"Well no one else could leave a fire behind."

"Wait, a fire?"

"Yeah, there was a small fire at the corner where the leather was. If I didn't get there in time, this village would be short one forge."

Wow, I guess the twins are more trouble makers than I thought. But still, why would they take it? Maybe I should ask Ruffnut later.

My eyes caught a glance of something behind gobber, or rather, something in the sky behind gobber. He noticed my eyes change focus and looks behind him.

We saw a dragon in the sky, soaring through the air as if it was gliding. It was one I've never seen before. The whole dragon was brown. Its wings were as long as trees and it had a small body. Its head was almost invisible, and it looked like it had no claws or feet.

Curiosity got the better of me. "Gobber, what dragon is that?" I ask.

He gave it a good long look before answering, "Looks like it's a timberjack. They're known for slicing trees like a hot knife through butter."

I continue to stare, a dragon that big look so free in the sky. It then suddenly halts and flaps it wings so hard, almost like it was trying to get away from something. My guess, it knew about the shield and wants to avoid it.

But why would dragon do that? Do they know something we don't?

I heard gobber's voice again. "Well good riddance you beast. If you came here I could've clipped off your wing, and Astrid would've sliced your head."

For some reason, that made me sick to my stomach. Could I've done that, sure, But would I?

I had to look down before speaking with gobber again. "Gobber, why do we keep killing dragons?"

I didn't need to look to know gobber's reaction. Probably shocked. "Well," you could tell he's trying to gather himself before answering. "You see lass, its Viking tradition to kill dragons. So that's what we do."

Viking tradition? What kind of excuse was that?

"And don't forget they raid us, stealing our food and livestock-"

I had to cut him off there. "But we haven't had an attack in years."

"Still you can never be too careful. Sure we've had some peaceful years, but that is not gonna last."

"But still,"

"No buts missy." Now he was getting serious. "What you need to do, is get your head out of the clouds and back on solid ground where it belongs."

I had to look at him, he was disappointed at me.

"And don't deny about that." He continues. "I've seen the way you've been acting. Not showing up to classes, sleeping in late, always looking at the sky. It's as if you're looking for something."

"I am." I said with determination. "I'm looking for a way off of this island." Ok, maybe not the entire truth.

"Or are you looking for your imaginary friend."

He had to talk about the guardian. He still thinks I'm crazy. "He's real!"

"Lass listen to me." He said putting his hand over my shoulder. "I know your young, but you need to stop this girly fantasy of yours. Just enjoy what's around you". And with that he turns and leaves to the med hall.

'Enjoy what's around you', how can I enjoy anything on this rock. I turn to head home and up to my room. I'm still forbidden to enter the forest. I just throw daggers at my chair to cope with my frustration. I know my guardian is real. He has helped me from time to time. Just enough to tell me he's real.

But still, I look out the window, wondering why can't I see him. And can he save me from this island.

* * *

(H POV)

I twirled the leather with my hand, not enough to finish my project. I look at my small friend with anger.

"This won't do Sharpshot".

The little terror crouched a bit. "**I'm sorry sir**," he said with a sensor voice. "**But that was how much I could get before the big guy came back**."

Big guy, he must mean the owner. I took a deep breath to calm down. "Alright then, did anything else happen?"

"**No, nothing, nope**." He said with hast, obviously trying to hide something. I kept eye balling him until he caved in. "**Except for the fire..."**

"A fire!" I rose with anger. "You set the place on fire!"

"**No!"** He said with a gulp. "**only a small flame, Just enough for me to get away. The big guy didn't seem to mind, he put it out easy**."

I gave off a bit of relief. As long as they don't come out here, that's all that matters.

"We'll, next time let's try not to set anything on fire."

Sharpshot was happy I didn't give him a big punishment. "**Thank you sir, I can go and get you some more**."

"No, not now." I can't risk them being discovered so soon. But he looks to egger to go. "Wait until night fall, and bring Torch with you."

He nods and flies off. I look at the leather and attach it to some wiring. It will soon be finish. Toothless flew right beside me and looks at my work.

"**Well,"** he said in a kind tone.

"It's almost done." I said looking at my friend. "I just need some more leather."

He looks at it more, seeming to admire all my hard work. "**Is this for your mate**?"

"My mate?" What is he talking about? I don't have a mate, I mean girlfriend. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled a bit. "**I mean that girl you like**."

Oh, her. Yeah, I doubt she would ever want to be my mate, I mean girlfriend. I just shook it off and focused on my work. "First of all, she's not my mate. And second this is not for her, it's a shoulder pad for me."

Toothless looks at me funny, he doesn't want to drop on the 'Astrid' subject. "**Then why do you hang out with her**?"

Ok, honest question sure. "I don't hang out with her, I just find her interesting."

Toothless continues to look at me, not buying it.

I continue, "Besides I think she's not my type. If she took one good look at me, she would hate me."

Toothless nudges me on my shoulder. "**You don't know that**."

I can't deal with this kind of atmosphere. I need to get out. I took a look at the sky through my cave window. The sun was going down. Perfect.

"Excuse me." I said as I opened my wings. I took to the sky in a instant. The wind felt great between my body and hair. The sun is warm on my face. It's only up here that I feel free.

* * *

(Sharpshot POV)

I just couldn't help but to listen in. The master has a mate. Why didn't he tell us any of this. I waited till he was gone, then I flew out of my hiding spot. Toothless snorts at me.

"**You know you shouldn't been listening**." He said

I sigh, "**I know, but I was curious. What was he talking about? Who's his mate?"**

His stern look to something humorous. "**You mean Astrid. He likes her but will never admit it."**

He then flew out of the cave to our grove below. It's as busy as usual. The nadders argue with the nightmares, and the gronckles just nap the day away. We flew to the area with torch. Toothless instructs torch to come with me for more leather. But I'm still curious about this Astrid.

"**So**," I start. **"He really likes her.**"

Toothless just shakes his head. "**You're certainly interested in this."**

I just nod. I just wanted to know more.

"**He saved her once when she got her axe Mixed up with a nadder. After that he makes general glances at her from time to time. But he would never approach her."**

That really got me. She must be a lucky girl to get his attention. "**Why?"**

"**I think he's too cautious. But still being a baby about it."** He then shook his head and turns the other way. "**Anyway, it matters not. Just focus on getting the leather tonight."**

He then flew off, probably to join the master on his flight. But I was in deep thought. This girl sounds pretty important to him. Astrid seems to be on his mind a lot.

About a year ago, the master saved my life and the life of my mother. I decided to try to make it up to him. Now I think I know how.

"**Come on shot**." I turn to see torch looking at me. "**Let's go get that leather**."

I shook my head. "**I have a better idea. Let's go get his mate**."

"**what?"** he said with much surprise.

I simply wink at him with assurance. **"trust me**." I said as we took off.

After I explain the whole idea to him, he seems to be on board. We flew quickly to the village, and duck underneath a cart. We peered out to see if we can point out Astrid. But after a while, must humans look the same.

"**This is stupid**." Torch complained to me. "**How are we supposed to find this girl? We do not know where she lives or what she looks like**."

"Astrid!" We look to a woman in the door. "Time to come in, the sun is setting."

"Yeah mom," said a young girl heading towards the same door. As soon as both humans are inside, I turn to torch.

**"You were saying**."

We waited until all the lights in the house were out until we made our move. I flew to find which room the girl was in, with torch lagging behind.

"**This is a bad idea, he'll kill us.**" He said with haste.

I turn to face him. "**He deserves this, after all the things he did for us. We should be obliged to make him see the girl he likes**".

"**But we're breaking every rule. Interacting with humans, leading her to our home, seeing our grove. He's gonna torch** us." Torch was getting nervous, but there's no going back now.

I found her. She was in a long dress, sleeping on a wooden rock. We flew in, what strange stuff she has. The only recognizable thing is the axe.

"**Alright, you lift her axe, while I'll wake her up**." He seemed happy to not be the risk taker. He uses his feet and lifts the axe by the metal. I manage to find something heavy with horns. I was just manage to pick it up and carried it, just hovering over the girl. I look at torch, making it to the window with the axe. I look down to the girl.

"**Well, here it goes**." I said as I let go of the object.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	8. First meeting

**Hi everyone, this is it, the two finally meet. I know people were waiting for this. hopefully it will please you guys.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

Something heavy fell on my stomach. I woke up with a stir. I stood up to see my uncle's helmet on my lap. As I wonder what it was doing here, I felt a gust of wind and heard a small coo. I look over at my window, and see two small dragons carrying my axe away.

Oh no they wouldn't dare! I nearly lost my axe once, I wasn't gonna let that happen again.

"Hey!" I cried out to the dragons, but they flew further out the window. I jumped out of bed and race to the window. I had to adjust with the Movement of my nightgown. They just flew over the village and there were guards around. I couldn't cry to anyone, I would just get into more trouble. Leaving with no choice, I grabbed my rope and hooked it to my window. I quietly slide down and surveyed the two thieves. They seemed eager to take my axe somewhere. I had to follow them, while avoiding our guards. This was gonna be some night.

They took my axe from my home, to the edge of the forest. I had to be careful as I made my through the village. They then flew into the trees, and I had to stop. After all that time I've been pushed away from that place, I never thought I had to go back in. But my axe was in there again. So I mustered all of my courage and endurance and ran into the wild. When I stepped in, the two dragons flew off a branch and continued to fly. Weird, it was almost like they were waiting for me.

We continued our game of cat and mouse for a while. I was getting tired of running. But the dragons were still going on strong. I was getting sleepy, but I wasn't going to let a couple of dragons get to me. So i kept chasing them, until I lost my footing. I'm pretty sure I tripped on a root or something. But I fell over and rolled down this steep hill. I fell pretty hard, had blurry vision for a minute. When I came to, I looked up to see that I was in a tunnel.

Great, just great.

I tried to climb out, but the edges were too soft and I kept losing my footing. I ripped up my dress to get more movement, but it was not working. Now I'm stuck, and the two dragons still had my axe. This left me with no choice.

"Hey! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

I couldn't believe what was happening. I'm trap, my axe gone and my parents will worry and be angry with me. I leaned to the side of the tunnel and laid there. There's really nothing else I could do, not until someone comes and gets me.

* * *

(Sharp POV)

Man this thing was heavier than I thought. But still we made it in one piece. We took the axe over to the master's cave, he still not back yet. We lay it down and I turn to torch.

**"Go tell the others we're expecting a guest**."

He just nods and flies off. I sat at the edge, pretty happy at my good deed. Within seconds, the master and toothless came home.

"You really had me going there toothless." The master said with a smile. They must've been racing judging by the sweat. They then turn to see me.

"Hey sharpy" the master said, does he know I hate that nickname. He then leans down to look at me eye to eye. "Did you get what I asked?"

Here comes the announcement, I hope he likes it. "Well," I began. "**I brought you something even better. In fact I'm sure it'll be here any moment**."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me. We turn to hear toothless's coo. He was near the axe we delivered. The master picked it up and examined it. Then his face turned from serious to almost horrifying. Then we heard a cry in the distance, obviously the girl. He turn to me with seriousness and anger.

"What did you do?"

* * *

(Astrid POV)

I only rested my eyes for a minute. But I think I was asleep. I turn to hear noises from the other side of the tunnel. It could be the people coming to get me. Or it could be those two dragon thieves. Only one way to find out.

I picked myself up and head towards the sound. I try to make myself as quiet as I can. I walked for a couple of minutes when I started to see a light. It wasn't bright but it still reflected off the walls. The noises were getting louder and louder. I try to prepare myself for anything. But when I reached the end, I looked out over the edge, amazed.

At the end was a whole cavern fill with grass and trees. It was so big that I couldn't see an end. The top of the cave were cracks to let in the moon light. There were also lakes and rivers. Who would believe this was under our island. But what I couldn't believe. Was the fact there were dragons living under our noises. Everything from a gronckle, to a zippleback, they're all here in numbers. I even saw a number of species I've never seen before. I couldn't believe it. Dragons, living here, on our island. Before I could wrap my head around this, I lost my footing again, and tumbled right into the hornets' nest.

I picked myself up, only to meet face to face with a nadder. I backed away to give some distance. What am I to do? I have no weapon and I am outnumbered and outmatch. I kept backing up until I hit the wall. The nadder came closer to me.

I reached out my hand in fear. "Stay back!" I shouted.

Then it really surprised me, it took a couple of steps back. I look at it with confusion. Did it actually listen to me? Before I could do anything else, a baby nadder came from behind the big one.

Alright, I have to admit, it was cute. I could see curiosity in its eyes. Like it's never seen anyone like me before. It kept getting closer and closer. The big one roared at the little one, probably warning it about me. I had to come to the conclusion that the big one was its mother. Still the baby came closer until it was near my legs. I cautiously sank down to meet it eye to eye. It then went to my arm, and nudged it. Maybe it wants to be petted. So I opened my hand and put it On top of its head. It seems to like that, as it purrs like a kitten. It scales were warm and sleek. I never thought I would touch a dragon like this. The tribe simply wouldn't allow it. I look at the mother, thinking she would hurt me because I'm touching her child. But instead she just continued to look at me. I don't know if it would be about cautious or approval.

Then from the shadows of the trees, I see the eyes of a lot of dragons. Maybe now they're here to roast me. I was starting to get really nervous. But they just kept their distance. I was really surprise that a lot of the young dragons, like babies and terrors came to me. All of them with curiosity and wonder. They were almost all on top me so I couldn't get up. But they kept nudging me, licking me, and trying to figure me out. I had to try to back some of them off, but they just playfully ignored it. I try to remind myself that they were going to grow up, into killing beasts. But looking around, all the adults had an opportunity to kill me. So why aren't they? And the little ones seemed to really like me.

Before anything else could happen, all the young ones hear a sound and got off me. They raced back to their parents who shielded them. I turn to the direction of the noise. I couldn't really see anything. Maybe it was the wind. I got up to look further. I then heard a rustle in the trees. I still couldn't make out what it was. Maybe it was scared, or maybe it's waiting for the right time to strike.

I felt like I should make the first move. So I stepped closer with my arms wide. "It's ok." I said in the gentlest way possible. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

That made me jump. I didn't expect it to talk back. But I gathered myself back up and approached it again. "Then come out."

"Then you'll be afraid."

Was it nervous, was it scared. Why won't it let me see it? I had to be strong. "I won't, I won't run away." After a moment of silence, it still wasn't coming down. I had to gain its trust. I thought of something that would break every tradition of my tribe, but it was the only thing to earn its trust. "And I won't tell of this place. I promise." I wasn't too sure if it was thinking if my words. But after a few minutes I saw a shadow came down. It touched the ground in a knelling stance. When it got up, I couldn't believe it.

The figure was a young boy a little taller than me. He had little muscles, but was defined. His clothes were torn and dark. His shabby auburn hair went down to his neck and covered a bit of his face. But you can see beautiful forest green eyes through the darkness. His biggest feature was the black wings on his back. They were almost as big as he was. There were scales that went from his face to his arms. Then they gathered at his hands making them completely black, with sharp finger nails at the tips. His bare feet had scales too, but tiny ones. His posture was wild, yet friendly at the same time. Almost like a dragon.

I look at him with wonder, could it really be him? He looks like the shadow that's been with me for a while. Yes, I'm sure it's him. After a while of silence, I spoke.

"It's you," I stuttered a bit, nervous and excited. "You're...you're..."

He shrugged at the comment. "Yes,"

I gathered all my courage to speak again. "You're my guardian."

He looked surprised at the comment. "What?"

Does he not know what I'm talking about? I elaborate, "your shadow and figure," I said with wonder and confirming. "I've seen it a lot." He backed away a bit, probably shy. "You've been with me since I could remember. You've helped me a lot."

He turns to me with a shy smile. "Yeah, I guess." But then his shyness turned into seriousness. "How did you find this place?"

I gathered myself to talk in the most professional voice I could muster. "I didn't mean to intrude, but two dragons took off with my axe and-"

He held his hand to halt me. "So that's why." Before I could question him on that, he turns his back to me and called out, "Sharpshot! Torch!"

All of a sudden the two small dragons flew down with my axe in their claws. They then dropped it gently near my feet. I finally got to see those two carefully. One was a terrible terror, with bright green skin. The other, I have never seen it before. It had a small head with three horns, (one on its nose and the others near its ears). Long fire pattern wings with sharp talons. The last thing I saw was its tail, it almost was like a monstrous nightmare. I look both of them bewildered, their eyes look so apologetic. Then they roared at me, are they looking for a fight. I approach them, ready for anything.

"Wait!"

I look at my guardian; he held out his hand and came behind the two dragons. "They just said sorry they took it." I look at the dragons. Their eyes were pleading and almost cute, and their heads nodded at the comment. Then they look down, almost ashamed at what they done. I continue to stare, could dragons say their sorry?

My expression changed and I think my guardian saw it too. He motions the dragons to let go of my axe. I reached and picked it up. Good no scratches. I look at my guardian, "thanks."

He nods and then turns away from me. Did I do something wrong? He then turns his eyes back to me. "You should probably go." He said with caution.

How can I leave? I just found him, I want to know more. "But guardian-"

"I would appreciate if you don't call me that." He said with seriousness. Clearly he's hiding something. Or maybe he doesn't trust me. Whatever it is, I'm not giving up just yet.

"Please, I have questions. I want to know."

"No!" He turns to me with his eyes changed to more of a dragon. It took me by surprise and I back up a bit. I think he noticed that reaction. He backed up too and took a couple of deep breaths. His eyes changed back to more human ones. "Sorry," he said as gently as he could. I caught a glace of him, he looked scared.

"It's ok," I said trying to make him feel better. It wasn't really working.

He spoke again. "It's late and I don't know about you, but I'm tired. You should head back to your village; they're probably worried about you."

Yeah right. They'll only ground me more. It is nice to know he cares, only for a small bit. There is one slight problem. "I don't know how to get back, I fell down a hole." I said.

He stopped to think, and then he called out the terrible terror, and spoke to him. From the sound of the conversation, he was very cross with the dragon. I try to make it out as best I could, but all I heard were grunts and growls. He then turns to me. "Sharpshot will lead you to the village." The dragon then flew to me and began to circle around me. But my eyes were still on the guardian. He continues, "I trust you'll keep your word and never tell about this place."

I just nod, "I promise." He turns away again and I had to ask, "Will I see you again?" He stops and thinks while his wings spread out. Not saying a word he took to the sky. I try to run to him, but the trees block my way. I turn around to see all the dragons staring at me. The terror, sharp-shoot I think, was waiting for me. He flew a couple feet from me, I shrug, "lead the way."

* * *

(H POV)

I cannot believe what just happened! Astrid was here!

After all this time on the island, I was speechless. Why would the dragons bring her here? What were they thinking? Why wasn't she scared? A million things went through my head. I went home where toothless was waiting.

**"So how did it go?"** He said eagerly, wanting all the details.

"It went...well." I said finding the right words. I sat down on my bed with my head hanging low.

Toothless crept closer to me, laying his head near my lap. "**Did she react the way you thought she would?**"

I had to smile, "no," toothless look up with glee. "In fact, she even went so far to call me her guardian."

Toothless and I chuckle a bit. I'm anything but a guardian. But the way she would think of me, if she knew the real me. I can't be around her.

Toothless look at me, pretty much begging me to give the details.

I sigh, "The thing that surprised me, was the way she was with the dragons. It was almost like she had fun with them."

Toothless look happy at the news, "**told you**," he said with a brother tone. "**She could be different than other humans."**

I shook my head, "don't be ridiculous!" I had to stand up and go to my only window, overlooking the mountain that cloud jumper guard. "She's still a Viking. The only thing she knows is killing. They all do."

Toothless lays down on the floor, head still towards me. "**You've seen how she is all of those years. Do you really think she's like one of them?"**

I had to question that, and it's true. She is different than the other Vikings I've seen. At times she would argue about killing dragons. And after seeming her tonight, made me doubt everything I thought about her. I look at toothless, asleep near my bed. Man can he nap like a cat. Seeing how peaceful he is, makes me kinda sleepy. But before I do, I had to look at the mountain. I could see cloudjumper, guarding as usual. I hope she was watching me.

"If you're listening," I whisper, "please tell me, what am I to do now?"

(Astrid POV)

I had to admit, walking beside a dragon is pretty cool, yet frightening at the same time. Sharpshot flew at the level I could see. He led me further in this hidden paradise. He often had to turn around to get me; I kept stopping to look around. I couldn't help it. I've never seen anything like this. The thing that really got me was the dragons. They all seem to live a peaceful life down here. And then there's my guardian. He was almost everything I in vision, even better.

I follow Sharpshot to a cave leading into the wall bolder. He motions me to go inside, I can't really argue. It was dark inside, so the terror kept lighting the way with fire. It wasn't like it was shooting the fire, more like the fire stayed inside his mouth. Again, it was pretty cool. The tunnel was long and narrow. We kept; well I kept walking, until we reached the end. It was a steep hill that led to a crack fill with moon light. The terror flew up and motions me to do the same.

Is he nuts, he made be small but surly he knows I can't fly. I look at the hill again and see there were rocks buried in the ground. But I can't climb with my axe in hand. I look around wondering what to do. The dragon squawk at me, probably to tell me to hurry up. That gave me an idea. A stupid one, but one all the same.

"Excuse me!" I call out to the terror, "could you lift my axe? I can't climb while holding on to it."

The dragon seemed to understand. It flew down and opens it claws, ready to accept. I held my axe to it and it grabbed it. Never thought I would ask a dragon for a favor. It could barely lift it, but it manages to get it up the hill. Now it's my turn. I got a good grip on the stones and I began to climb up. It was easier than I thought it was. I made it the top with ease. When I was at the top, I took a good look at my surroundings.

I was back in the forest I been familiar with. All the trees and rocks look the same as ever. I turn behind me to see the crack. It was between small rocks and a small rock stack. If you look from afar you could confuse it as one big rock stack. Sharpshot was waiting for me, laying my axe at my feet.

"Thanks" I said as I picked it up. Then we continue our, my walk to the village. It was a bit of a walk, through the maze of trees and stones. Soon we made it to the edge of the village. I look to see only a few guards around.

I turn to the dragon, "I can find my own way home now."

It nods his head and flies off. I watched it for a bit. Then I turn my attention back to the village. I made it back to my home pretty easily. I slip through my front door, crept through my house, and made it to my room. I took in my surroundings, my simple bed and chair. Seeing my bed, my tiredness was starting to take effect. But there were things I need to do. First was hide my rope under my bed, and second, write in my diary.

Entry 52

_Dear diary, last night was the best night of my life. Two dragons came and took my axe. And truth be told, I was angry. But they led me to a hidden paradise under our island. It was full of wonder, dragons, and my guardian. I finally got to meet him face to face. He was quite what I thought he was. He seemed scared and serious. But it was only my first meeting. Maybe after we get to know each other better, things will get better. I can only hope. _

_But I still can't really describe it. All those dragons, the hidden paradise, my guardian, it was all amazing. I've never felt like this before. But I can't tell anyone about it, and to be honest, I don't want anyone to know. If they do, they'll probably destroy it and kill all of those dragons._

_I know it breaks every tradition and value I hold. But I believe this is for the best. None of those dragons attack us, nor came to our village. So there is really no harm about keeping this to myself. Besides I made a promise, and I never break my promises._

I close my book, and went to bed with a smile.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	9. Fathers and Snotlout

**Hi everyone, **

**sorry it took a little longer to update. I've been getting late hours at work. It might mean, that it would be a while to for another update. Seeing Christmas season is coming soon, i'll be getting more hours at work and less on my computer. but I'll try to keep weekly update. thank you for your support everyone.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I pull the covers over my head, trying to block it out. But it wasn't really working. The knocking became louder and I heard my father's voice through the door.

"Astrid! It's time to get up."

No use in ignoring it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I call out, "I'm up, I'm up." But there was still tiredness in my voice. I wipe off a bit of drool on my face, and stretched my arms to the sky. I was semi awake when my father burst through the door, with his usual glare.

"Astrid, you need to get up now." He said with a stern voice. "Its mid-day already and you haven't done a thing."

Mid-day? Was I really asleep for that long? I know there were still chores to be done, places I was told to be, and I might as well forget about dragon training today. I leaped from my bed to my father.

"Sorry dad just didn't sleep well last night." I told him. "I'll get change right away." I try to push him out the door, almost impossible because he's so big.

"Astrid, you know that-what happen to your gown?!"

Wait, what? I look down at my gown, unbelievable. It was still covered with dirt and there was the bit I ripped. I had to think of something, quick! I can't just say, 'I went to an underground dragon hideaway and met my guardian.' First off, he won't believe that. And second, he'll just ground me again.

I had to play smart, but act dumb. "Oh, that happened a long time ago. You just never pay attention." I'm not sure if he bought it or not, I pretty much don't care.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to get change."

I manage to push him in between the door, but he held his hands at the edge, holding himself to the door. "Astrid, you need to listen to me."

Arg, probably another lecture. I don't want to hear it. I need an excuse. "I'll hear you through the door, I really need to change."

He seemed to get it now, and step through the doorway. I slammed the door behind him, and took a deep breath. I went to my little closet and took out my clothes for today, all the while hearing my father's voice.

"Astrid, I know it may seem we have been unfair to you. But you know we only want the best for you."

Yeah right!

"But after what gobber told us, well..."

I had to turn to face the door. "What did he tell you?" I asked

"He told us that you have been missing your lessons recently,"

Is that all?

"And you have been thinking about dragons in the wrong way."

I had to pause, "what do you mean 'the wrong way?'"

"He told us that you looked at a dragon, not wanting to kill it. You've been questioning your teachers and visors about killing. "I can tell by his voice, he was putting it the gentle way, but was holding back frustration. "Astrid what you are doing is turning back generations of our tradition. And it needs to stop."

I can feel my own emotions start to boil. Since when did he care about me like this? I'm not doing anything wrong. I just don't want to be like everyone else. There's more to life then killing, I've seen it. Those dragons last night taught me that.

But that wasn't the end of the lecture. "It's not just gobber whose sees this, the whole village is too. How do you think this would look to our family's reputation? Our daughter's not a fighter."

"I am a fighter." I shout through the door. I was at a breaking point and I'm about to boil. But it's true. I am a fighter; I just don't want to be a killer.

He just kept going. "And how do you think you can get a Man being like this."

A man, you have got to be kidding me. Since when did they talk about marriage, or even care about my future.

"You need to consider your future Astrid. And you need to know your place in the tribe. Which is why we went ahead and made you gobber's apprentice."

"Wait what?" His apprentice? I have to learn how to be a blacksmith. I guess it's not too bad. At least I'll be far from the lot.

"Yes, you'll be working with him in the arena."

The arena! With all the dragons and the trainees. If he told me years ago to do this, I would've been excited. Now, I'm not so sure. I mean the dragons in that place would want to hurt, even kill us, for locking them up. And the fact I'll be teaching that, it kinda makes me sick.

"I spoke to stoick about this and he gave his approval."

His approval, what about mine? Did my parents even ask me if this is what I want to do? I just can't take it anymore. I spot my dagger and threw it at the door. I heard a tiny scream; obviously it made my dad jump. I don't care anymore.

"I can't do it." I scream. "I'm not doing it."

My father burst into the room, thank Thor I had my shirt and leggings on. He looked angry and honest. I turn my back to him, not wanting to meet him eye to eye.

"I don't want to do it."

"You have to," he said with seriousness. "It's the last thing we can do to make our family name proud."

"But it's my life. Shouldn't I decide what to do with it?"

"Yes but,"

"So I should be the one who-

"ENOUGH!" My father shouted. His voice could tremble rocks. "I don't want to hear any more out of you missy. You will report to the arena tomorrow, and you will help train the younglings."

I had my anger up to my belt; I turn to my father as he went for my door. "It's. not. fair." I said quietly with much anger.

"Darling, it's teaching, it's not the end of the world." He said as he walks out the door. "Now hurry, you still have your chores to do."

As he leaves I slam the door behind him. I leaned near the dagger and pulled it out. What am I to do? I can't just bring shame on my family, but why they can't just let me be me. I found my diary near my bed. I turn to a blank page and began to write.

_Entry 53_

_Dear diary_

_Today, my father told me I have to work at the arena with gobber. Imagine me, teaching the next generation about killing dragons. A normal Viking would consider this an honour. But me, I don't know. After all these years under our curse, and seeing those dragons last night, I don't know if I can do that. The thing that pisses me off about this is I'm forced into this. My parents got gobber's and the chief's permission. But what about mine! Don't I have a say? But knowing them, I would have to do this anyway. It almost feels worse than when I was in bed with an injury. Why do the gods hate me? What should I do?_

I can't write anymore without getting more frustrated. It's not fair! I had to put the book down and finish getting dress. I rush out the door, not wanting to look at my parents. I ran through the town, not caring if anyone looks at me funny. I made to my favourite spot. It's a rock just outside of town, overlooking the sea. I climbed up and sulk my heart out. Just the sound of the sea and the rush of the wind was enough for me. Out here, there was no one for me to care. But it also made my longing to be off the island that much greater. And after today, I would love to get off this miserable rock.

"I heard the good news."

I turn to see snotlout walking towards me. Oh. My. Gods. This was the last thing I need.

"Not now snotlout." I said sharp. I don't care how cruelly my voice sounds.

He kept smiling an arrogant smile, completely clueless of my feelings. What else would you expect from him?

"I heard your gonna be teaching with gobber."

Curiosity caught my attention. "Who told you that?"

"Please, the whole island knows."

Great, just great.

"So you and I will be spending some time together."

Oh, right. All the teens are still there. So that means that... Oh Gods No!

"Don't go there snotlout." I said pushing him away. But he was relentless.

"Have to happen eventually sweetly. You and me, in the arena, killing our way into each other's hearts."

I try to move away from him, but he kept coming to me with a kissy face. i groan with disgust, but he's not getting the message, I back pretty much to the woods edge, with snotlout in pursuit.

"Don't worry babe, the future of the tribe will protect you from all the big, bad-"

All of a sudden a huge roar came from behind us. Then a second later, a fire ball came towards snotlout. He was so scared he ran back to the village. I took a second to look behind me, ready for anything.

What I saw in the trees was the guardian. He was still covered by the leaves, but i recognize that figure. I couldn't believe it, he did come for me. Before I could do anything, he flew off.

He's not getting away this time, I ran to try to meet him. But it was a losing battle, he was faster in the air then I was on the ground. I had to stop, and think. This would be another time he was there for me, and I haven't done anything for him.

I look up at the sky, determined, I will see him again. Tonight!

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	10. The Night and the Fury

**Hi everyone, **

**here we go again. the next meeting. I am glad everyone is liking and supporting this story. thanks again and enjoy.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

I lay in bed with my eyes wide open, and watch as the moon rises. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. If someone were to tell me they're willing going into a dragons nest, and not kill dragons, I would call them crazy. Yet, here I am, waiting for my opportunity to do just that. I didn't bother to put on my night gown; I'll need all the movement I can get. So I just lay in bed, with my leggings, skirt, shirt and a small dagger, you just never know.

The only thing I didn't really count on was how bored I would be. I have to wait till everyone was asleep and there would be only a few guards outside. I can't exactly light a candle, people would see it. So I have to lie, and wait, without falling asleep.

After a long while, the moonlight reached my window. Now it's as good a time as any. I crept to my window and saw no one around. I then grabbed my rope, hung it out, and slide down. I made sure the rope was hidden before I took off. My next stop was the forge; I had to get something to help me see through the woods.

Lucky for me gobber wasn't there. I'm sure he won't mind if I take an unused oil and flint. It was an easy snatch and run. I hurried to the forest, where my quest is set.

I made sure I was out of sight of the village before I lit a stick with the materials. Soon the torch burned bright and I could see all around me. Now the tricky part, finding that hideaway again. I try to remember the path those dragons took me on. But I so more focused on the axe; I wasn't really paying attention to the road. Now I wish I had.

Well, might as well start somewhere. I began to walk up hill. I kept walking and hiking for a while, hoping for a sign. But so far I have no luck. It only builds up my frustration even more. Why can't I find this place? I suppose if I start digging, I'll eventually find it. But that would take forever. Not that I'm experiencing that already. I push a tree branch aside to clear my path, only to have it snap back in my face. Great the trees are mocking me. But, maybe it was a sign. Because when I look pass the branch I saw an odd rock formation. Upon closer inspection, I recognize that these rocks were the same ones I came out of last night. I began to climb and found a small slither in the base that leads underground. I did it, I found it!

I have to be cautious though, don't know what to expect. So I drop my torch and wait till it touches the ground. Now, it was my turn. I turn around so I could climb down. I felt the rocks at my feet and got a good grip at the hand. I began to climb down, while trying to look out for anything unexpected. Unfortunately, I lost my grip half way and fell hard on my butt. Lucky for me, I didn't land on the torch. I look at the tunnel, if I remember correctly; it was a straight line to get to the place. So I start walking again.

It was a blue light at the end of the tunnel; I blow out my torch to avoid detection. I couldn't believe it again. I found the hideaway. I had to take a deep breath before I took my first step in. All the noise beauty and wonder was still there. But there were no dragons around. I had the venture in further, hopefully to see my guardian again.

After some walking and admiring, I was founded by a small nadder. I recognize it as the one I met before. It looks at me with that same curiosity.

I had to do something, so I got on my knees and said a soft, "hi."

It seems like that as it nudges me. Then we heard a roar, I look up to see its mom. She had a worry look on her. But the baby seems to ignore her, and kept nudging me. It was almost adorable.

We are having a special moment, but then a giant roar interrupts it. The baby broke off of me and ran to its mom. I look at the direction, only to be terrified. In front of me was a big, black, dragon, with menacing green eyes. It grinds its teeth, growing at me. I can't hardly believe what I am seeing, a night fury. It was clearly ready to attack me, so out of instinct, I pull out my dagger. Don't know how much it's gonna help.

"Put it down!"

I turn my head to the direction of the voice. In the trees was my guardian, with a serious look. "Put the dagger on the ground". He said slowly, as for me to understand.

Ok, is he crazy?! I'm next to unholy offspring of lightning and death, and he wants me to be unarmed! I look at him with a nervous tone, "are you crazy?!"

He just smiles a sly smile. "Maybe," but then he changes to a serious and assuring tone. "Believe me, you will be safe, just drop the dagger."

That pretty much would rewrite everything I know of dragons. But he has saved me in the past, why not trust him now. So I dropped the dagger and put my hands above my head. But the night fury just kept growing at me. It started to come closer; I had to back up to keep my distance.

"Umm, now what?"

He just sat there with a smile on his face. Did he trick me? Was he not what I thought he was? It was too late as it is, my back is to a tree and the dragon stepped over my dagger. It drew a breath in, as it was prepare to fire. I close my eyes to the event, preparing for the worse. But instead of hot fire, I felt something cold and wet on my skin. I open my eyes and saw my body covered in an icky, sticky substance. The night fury looked at me with cute eyes and a tongue hanging out.

Did it just lick me? The offspring of lightning and death itself, licked me? I'm so confuse, it was terrifying a minute ago. Now it's almost, cute. I heard a light chuckle from the trees. Apparently, my guardian finds this amusing. He flew down and lands next to the fury. He said something to the fury, but it was a language I could not understand. But by the sounds of it, they were having fun.

He turns to me with the same smile. "He really meant you no harm." He said with reassurance.

I was still confused, I was scared for my life, and they find it humorous. "I...I was" I said, though the words are still lost.

He then went behind the fury and picked up my dagger. "He was trying to tell you about your weapon."

"What about my dagger?" I ask with seriousness.

"You can't have it here." He instructed me. "Not every dragon in here is friendly to humans, and if they see you with this, you just might lose a hand. So for your own safety and those here, No. More. Weapons."

He then put my dagger in a tree with most of the blade hidden inside. I was angry at what he and his dragon did to me, but the message made sense. His attitude then changed back to a playful one.

"Toothless here was just trying to tell you that."

Toothless? What kind of name is that? He has really sharp teeth.

I had to ask, "Why is he called tooth-." As if on cue, all of dragon's teeth were gone. He looks at me with a gummy smile. Now it makes sense, retractable teeth. Pretty cool I'll admit.

My guardian then walk towards me, I try to clean off the slobbery mess to present myself.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

I cleared my throat before I answered. "I wanted to see you again."

He took it as a surprise, "you came to see me?"

"Well, yes." I said. "And I have a lot of questions."

"Questions?" He said not looking to please.

"Yes," I said as professional as I can. He seemed to be in deep thought, possibly trying to think a way out of this situation.

But he looks at me with caution.

"Let's walk and talk." He said motioning me to come with him. Part of me didn't want to follow, but it was the best way to get answers. So we started walking, and I started asking.

"So how did all this happen?"

He looks at me with confusion. "What happen?"

"Well, this place for instance. What's with this place being here?"

He gave me a 'are you really dumb,' look. "Well, it has been here for generations. I think even before Vikings first sailed here. On another island, dragons go to lay their eggs. But some of them can't make it on time. So they found this place, and made it their second paradise to hatch their younglings."

Impressive, I'll give him that. "So, as soon as the young dragons grow up, they'll leave and go back home."

He stops and hang his head low. Did I say something wrong? His face was full of sorrow. "If only they could." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask

He just looks at me in the eyes, with regret. "Do you think that barrier only keeps humans here?"

Barrier? He must mean the shield. Is it really trapping the dragons here too? Could helhiem's curse really be that powerful? Now I understand, the dragons are much of prisoners as we are.

"I'm sorry," was I could really say.

"It ok," he said with a bit of sadness. "So now they made their home here. And I make sure they don't go to the village."

"So you're like a guardian to them too,"

He chuckle a bit, "I would still appreciate if you don't call me that."

"What can I call you then?" I ask.

He took a second to gather himself. Then he looks at me with a shy smile. "My name is hiccup."

I couldn't help but giggle. Who names someone hiccup. It's true that its tradition to call the runt of the litter a hiccup. But still, it's cruel and humorous at the same time.

He noticed my hidden giggle, and shrugs it off with sarcasm. "Great name I know.

I had to stop and be sincere. "It's not the worst name I heard."

He seems to like it. "Thanks Astrid."

I had to pause, how did he know my name? I guess being my guardian, he was bound to know my name. But still it was creepy enough to ask. "How did you know my name?"

"I've watch this village for almost 5 years, I pretty much know people by now. And you were the first person I've met. So I remember you the most."

I was admire and crept. He's been with us that long. "Why?" I ask.

He just continues to walk. "What else are you supposed to do here? Watching the village has become my source of entertainment." The night fury just huffs at the comment. "And of course all those races with you bud." The night fury laugh as hiccup rubbed his head.

So that's it, I was his entertainment. It does make sense, but it was a bit hurtful too. He didn't really think of me as I thought of him. But I still want to know more. So, time of a different question.

"So how are you...well..." It took me a while to look for the words. I didn't want to make it sound hurtful. Finally I gesture to him. "This."

He looks at me with a bit of annoyance. "Did you just gesture to all of me?"

Shoot, he caught me on that one. "Yes, I did. I just mean, why, how are you..."

"Part dragon." He said finishing my sentence.

"Yes"

"I rather not talk about it." He quickly said. I can understand why he won't tell me, but it's so frustrating. I want to know more. Maybe I'll ask another time. Before I knew it we were right back to the wall, and the cave I entered from. No, I don't want to leave yet.

"It is getting late, and you have teaching to do tomorrow." He said pretty strict. Great, even he knows. He turns to fly off, "if there isn't anything else-"

"There is!" I said cutting him off. I'm not done yet. "Only two things please." I'm pleading him to stay, something I never thought I would do. But he turns to face me again.

I cleared my throat. "Can I come back here, please?"

He looks stun and confuse. "Why?"

"So I can see you again."

He became deep in thought. The night fury nudges him and turns it head to me. I guess its ok with him.

Hiccup then look at me. "Sure, under two conditions."

I nod.

"You can't tell or show anyone this place and no weapons in here ever!"

I nod in understanding. Why would I tell people of this place anyway?

"And the second thing?" He said with curiosity.

Oh gods, this is it. I am nowhere near prepared. I know there's a lot more i could do at this moment. But for now, this will have to do. "I just want to say thank you."

If he wasn't stun before, he sure is now. "W-what."

"Thank you, for helping me with mildew, those naysayers, and snotlout. Especially with snotlout."

He couldn't help but smile. "He kinda deserved it. Plus it is always fun to see him scared." He and I just laugh at the thought. "And he's the heir. He's a joke."

It's true. To me he's a joke. I really laugh it out loud. "I know what you mean, 'Hello every Viking'." I said in a mock snotlout voice. "'I'm the future of the tribe and I'm afraid of a tiny flame and shadow.'"

Hiccup and I laugh for a bit. Until we realize that we were making fools of ourselves. We straightened up and assume our posture.

"So anyway. Thanks" I said again.

"You're welcome." He said uncomfortable. He then spread wings. "You know how to get back-"

"-yea." I think anyway.

"So I guess, good night." He said as he took to the sky with the night fury behind him. I look up with a smile on my face, before heading into the cave.

"Goodnight, guardian."

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

I can't believe it again. She was here. She's persistent I'll give her that. With all those questions, I bet she still has a lot more. But I'm glad to avoid the question about what I am. If she knew, I'll go from 'guardian' to evil. I made it home before toothless, who is happy.

"**That went well**." He said.

I was still in disbelief. "I can't believe I said she can come back here. I work so hard to keep humans out and now I invite one to keep coming."

Toothless just shakes his head. "**Don't worry about it. The hatchlings like her. I'm sure in time; she will feel like part of the family**."

Part of the family, like that's gonna happen. "But she's still a Viking. She's gonna be teaching people how to kill dragons-"

Toothless cuts me off. "**Did you not see her? Her heart was not in that. I think she might be changing.**"

"Changing?"

"**Not to a Viking, but as something completely different. Like you, she's one of a kind**." That was his last words before he drifts off to sleep.

One of a kind, huh. That's something to get your head around. We'll see if she is different tomorrow at the arena.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	11. Dragon Training

**Hi everyone, **

**Here's the next chapter. I'm trying to upload more chapters as fast as I can. but with the holiday season coming, my time on my computer grows shorter and shorter. but I thank you for all of your love and support in this. **

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber shouts with glee. He opens the door to the arena. It was a bare ground with burn marks on the walls. I step inside with gobber, with tiredness in my eyes. My parents had to drag me out of bed just to be here. I can't believe I have to here. After all that time with hiccup, I almost don't have the heart to kill a dragon. But what am I to do?

I hear the chatter of the people behind me. All of them are teens or young adults. We had all of my classmates when I trained, (fishlegs, the twins and snotlout.) We also had a number of kids. The faces I really recognize were gustav, camicazi and thorin. A lot of them were talking about becoming Vikings at last, or about getting burns and scars. Just normal Viking stuff.

"Gather around." Gobber instructed everyone. They all gathered in a straight line, trying to look as professionals. You know, holding their weapon the right way and straightening their helmets. I unfortunately look at snotlout, and he gave me an air kiss and raised eyebrow. I turn in disgust.

Gobber cleared his throat. "Now then, you know why you are here." Oh they know all right. You see them itching in anticipation. "It is time you lot to become proud Vikings. To become the future generation, to make our ancestors proud." God could his speech stop. By this rate the dragons would get bored. "It is time, to take your rightful place in this tribe, and become dragon fighters!"

Everyone cheers at the top of their lungs, I don't. I don't even want to be here. But sure enough, I'm pulled to the front with gobber.

"You will have me as your teacher, and you'll have miss fearless Astrid hofferson to assist in the training." Everyone cheered or clapped. Snotlout did this howl for me, it was weird. But I thank everyone for the applause, even if it is for the wrong reason.

"Now then," gobber continues. "Behind these doors are a few of the species you will learn to fight. Astrid, name them."

Do I really have to? Well, I guess if everyone is looking at me I guess I do. "We have the deadly nadder, the gronckle, the monstrous nightmare, the zipple back and the terrible terror."

"Excellent." He said as he made his way to a cage. He had a sneaky smile on his face. Oh no, he wouldn't? But I see him placing a hand on the lever, I guess he would.

"Wait!" I yell in panic, "aren't we suppose to teach them first?!"

He still just smiles. "You know me Astrid, I prefer in learning on the job." And with that, he pulled the lever and a gronckle burst through. It took everyone a second to realize what's going on. They all ran away from the creature and into ready stances. I ran right to a wall, trying not to be seen. But gobber pushes me in, "they're all yours." He whispers in my ear.

What? You have for to be kidding me? I really didn't have time to know what to do, I had to rely on my past experiences in this course. I yell so loud to overlap the dragon roars. "What is the first thing you need?"

"A doctor?" Camicazi shout in confusion.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs answered.

"A Ruffnut target." Tuff said with glee, only to get punched by his sister. Really, how thick can they be?

"A shield." I call out. "That is your most important equipment. Doesn't matter if you don't have a sword, you need the shield." As soon as I said it, everyone ran to grab a shield. Some of the smaller kids had trouble getting their shields up off the ground, while the twins fight over a shield when they are beside a lot of them. I had to shake my head in disappointment.

The gronckle blast the twin's shield, sending them to the ground. I felt bad for them, but only slightly. Gobber notion me to keep going with the lesson. What am I supposed to do? "Umm."I try to think of anything that could help. "Make some noise! Dragons can't concentrate with too much noise, it throws off their aim."

With that everyone was banging their shields. The dragon shaken his head in confusion. It was working; maybe I am a good teacher. But then snotlout stopped banging and turn his attention to me.

"How am I doing babe?" He asks with a face of a doofus. I groan at him, can he really be this stupid. The dragon thinks so; it just blasted his shield out. It made snotlout crouch to the ground. I really don't have time to baby him, so I focus on the people who are left. There was fishlegs and the kids. The gronckle charged at gustov, who was more concern for snotlout.

"Gustav focus!" I yell. Took him a second to realize what I'm saying. He put his shield to cover his face, as the gronckle fires at it. Great only 3 shots left and there were 4 people left. I surveyed them to figure out the gronckle's next move.

Most of the kids kept circling it, while fishlegs was in a ready stance. The gronckle stopped its flying around, and look up, scared. I look up to see what it was looking at. I can't really see anything. Before I knew it, all the kids rush at the dragon. I had to do something, but what?

At that split moment, I utter words I never thought I say. "Stop!" Everyone halts and looks at me. I step out into the view of the dragon. I held out my hand, hopefully to calm it down. I know everyone in the arena has either a confuse or shock look on their face. I didn't care, the dragon was my priority. It look like it was calming down. I bend my knee to meet it eye to eye. It was cautious to be sure. Not knowing why I'm like this. I had to ask in a quiet tone, "what are you afraid of?"

It looks up again, and I look up too. Again, not seeing anything. Just the sky and the rock cliff near the arena. I look back at gronckle, trying to be as sincere as I can be. But before I knew it, an axe is thrown between us. It made me back up to the ground. I look over to see snotlout and gustav with a smile. Are you kidding me?!

The gronckle look beyond angry and fired at the two knuckle heads. Then it turns its attention to me. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I regret look back to see the gronckle firing at me. I barely dodge that. I ran to the wall trying to get away, but the gronckle met me.

I was scared to see the killer in its eye. It's gonna enjoy roasting me, and after all I try to help. It open its mouth, I can see the flames inside it. I close my eyes to await the enviable. I heard the blast and felt the flames beside me. I open my eyes to see the blast Mark beside me, and gobbers hook in the mouth of the dragon.

"And that is six." He said almost as stubborn as the dragon. "Go back to bed you overgrown sausage." With that, he flung the dragon back into the cage. He then looks at me, with disappointment. Then he turns his attention to the class. "The one thing to remember, as some of us forgets," he eyeball me. "Is a dragon will always, ALWAYS, go for the kill."

He then became his jolly old self again. "Now then class dismissed." Everyone turn to leave, already talking about how cool it was or sad they didn't get any burns. I picked myself up and ready to leave, when I was stopped by gobber's hook. "Not you."

Great.

We waited until everyone left before he spoke again. "What happened back there?" He said

"Well I -"

"You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I know but-"

"Endanger everyone here."

"I just wanted to know what the dragon was scared of." I was done playing nice.

Gobber was confused. "Why would you care about what a dragon is scared of?"

"Cause it might be something we should be scared of."

"It was probably scared of us. We were sent to kill it."

"No," I snap. "It was something else. I don't know but I feel there is something else out there. Something we are not aware of. Something that could get us in the end."

"There is nothing out there." He said as gentle as he could, but I'll take none of that.

"What about helhiem?! We're still curse! What if he is plotting something terrible and only the dragons could see it. What if-"

"Astrid stop!" Gobber clearly had enough of what I had to say. "None of that excuses your performance today. So now you have to clean out the stalls."

"What!"

"And then meet me at the great hall with the recruits." Before I could protest, he went through the door and locks it. Leaving me alone with the dragons. I could hear all the roars and scratches behind me. My anger and frustration are at its peak. My parents and the tribe force me to be here, the dragons want to tear me limb from limb. I just can't take much more.

"Clam it!" I yell at the cages, not caring if the dragons can hear me or not. "You guys think you are having it rough, well let me tell you something. I never ask for this. I don't even want to be here. And now I'm force to take care you lot. I've nearly been killed by one of you! I am not having a good day, so I would some sympathy and quiet!"

They seem to get the massage as all the cages were silent. I took a second to look at my surroundings. Just me alone in the arena, with doors blocking the dragons and the exit. It was like I was in a cage myself. I sat down near a wall, sulking.

* * *

(N.O pov)

"What?!" stoick yell at the top of his lungs. Gobber just finished his report on the events of the arena. Let's just say stoick was less then impress. "Why would astrid do such a thing? She knows what kind of monsters they are."

Gobber was in deep thought though. "but she does bring up a good point. What if helhiem is up to something? We've had peace for almost 5 years and the prophecy is near its end."

Stoick shakes his head, "don't tell me you buy in all of this."

"I've known astrid for a long time now, she is stubborn as she is fierce. She is smarter than most Vikings here. Maybe we should consider this. Maybe keep snotlout under supervision again. You know, until the year is up."

"No!" stoick stood from his chair. "Spitelout took a lot to convince me with snotlout being safe. And the last thing I need is one of his lectures. If he says snotlout can take care of himself, then he should be up to the task."

After an uneasy silence, gobber spoke again.

"What about astrid? What are we going to do about her?"

Stoick just gave him a commanding look. "Just keep an eye on her for now, and hopefully she revert back to her old ways."

Gobber nods in approval, but doubts it's really going to work.

* * *

(Astrid Pov)

Gods that took forever. I smell like a pile of yak dung. After about a number of hours at cleaning, gobber came back to let me out. Before sending me to the hall, he instructs me to wash off. No way am I letting him or anyone see me bathe. Instead of going home and meeting my parents, I quietly sneaked into the woods. I found an old water hole and used it waters to wash off the smell. I kept my breast plate and leggings on, just in case anyone saw me. I dunk my head under couple of time and often meet the fish down there.

There is a calming technique to surround yourself with water and having nature all around you. But I still can't get what I saw in the arena. Why was the gronckle so scared? Should we be scared? Is helhiem planning something bad? As if our curse isn't enough to deal with. Just a number of months to go, and it will all be over. Snotlout will go to this cave and sleep. Part of me is happy that snotlout will be out of my life for good, but I still have an uneasy feeling about this. I really do think there is more to this curse then meets the eye.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	12. The Dragon Manual

**Hi everyone, **

**good news, I've had a couple of days off so I was able to finish a new chapter early. this will give some backstory about heilhem. hope you all like it.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

It was a long walk to the hall, but I prefer it that way. It gives me time to think and avoid those long talks with the adults. Based on the looks I got on the way, everyone has heard about the arena. I don't care, I know I'm right. There is something else out there, even if they're too thick to see it.

When I made it, the place was pretty packed. The chief was at the head table with the council, and every family was at their own table. But I know what table I have to go to, the one with my classmates. I manage to get some food before I sat down. Snotlout offer a seat, but I rather sit with a dragon then him. So I sat at the far end where the twins are. Gobber stood at the front asking the recruits what they did wrong. Cami said she mistimed her summersault. She kinda reminds me of me when I was young. Fishlegs said he couldn't jump into action and bash the dragon when he had a chance. He's still trying to impress Ruffnut, to no effect. Snotlout and gustav said they didn't do anything wrong, Except trying to have me kill. Gobber turns to me.

"Where did astrid go wrong?"

Why me? I should've seen this coming.

"She got too close to the dragon." Camicazi said.

"She didn't have a shield." Thorin added.

"She didn't get eaten." Tuffnut chimed in.

I just sulk and turn my head away from everyone. "I'm never where I should be." I muttered.

Gobber gave me a stern nod, "that's one way to put it." He then circled around the table. "everyone needs to know their place, and what it is we're fighting for."

What are we fighting for? Ever since the shield is up, no one could really give me a real answer for that. Usually it's because it's tradition, or being ready for anything. Still not really a good answer.

Gobber came back around and place an old book on the table. "The dragon manual. Everything we know about dragons is in this book. Make sure you read it." He turns and leaves to ether join stoick or the boys and the bar. Leaving all of us with the book.

"You mean read?!" Tuff said while in shock.

"While we're still alive?!" Ruff continued. I roll my eyes; they can be idiots some times.

"Why can't we just run and kill instead reading about it." Gustav said, so much like snotlout in this kid.

"It's a really fascinating read." Fishlegs said ecstatically. "For instance there's a dragon that can shoot hot boiling water that washes the flesh off of your bone. And one that has a horn as hard as -"

Everyone gave him a 'really' look.

"Sounds great." Thorin said. "There was a chance I was going read it. But now."

Snotlout just got up from the table. "It's not about reading about this stuff. It's about kicking names and taking butts."

I groan at his stupidity. "I think you mean that the other way around."

"Sure thing babe." He said brushing me off with affection. It's enough to make you sick. "You guys read, me and gustav will kill stuff." He and gustav left the table follow by fishlegs, thorin and tuffnut. Leaving the girls at the table. I'm supposed to be the teacher, so I push the book to camicazi.

"You really should learn as much as you-"

"Read it." She said as she pushes the book back to me. She then got up leaving Ruffnut and I.

"-can." I finish with no use. I pick up the book, such an old thing at that. It's been through generation to generation, and this generation doesn't give a crap. I gave a sigh of frustration. Ruffnut was eating her food just across from me.

"What?" I ask her.

She just shakes her head. "Just trying to figure it out."

Huh? "Figure what out?"

"You. What happen in the arena?" She said. Great, just what I need again.

I try to push that conversation away. "Nothing happen."

"A lot happen." Obviously she doesn't want to drop it. "You with the dragon, almost got yourself toast. And what were you looking at in the sky?"

"I didn't see anything in the sky. And can I be perfectly honest with you."

"Please."

"I just got in trouble with gobber for that. I'm probably gonna get lectures by my parents. So I really don't need this right now."

I fold my arms and sulk in my chair. Ruffnut still has to have her say in this. "Look girl, I'm just looking out for you. You pretty much make better company than my brother. So I'm gonna make this plain. You're becoming the talk of the town, and not in a good way. You need to straighten yourself up."

Not her too.

"Be then trainer everyone wants you to be. And then maybe-"

"Look, I don't care what anyone thinks of me anymore. Ever since that incident in the woods, I have been told and force to do what everyone wishes. Always saying I'm fragile or weak. You know me, I can handle myself. I don't need everyone telling me about everything I'm doing wrong. So unless you're going to give me some support, just leave me alone!"

I fully expect her to retaliate or yell back. But no, she just walks away, saying nothing. I didn't really mean to go that far, but how else would anyone listen. I decide to leave before my parents came home, but I took the book with me. It would be nice to read it again, plus it might have something about all those dragons I saw at the hideaway.

I did manage to get home before mom and dad. I put my chair and axe in front of my door so I won't be interrupted. I lite a candle just in case it grew dark outside, and so I could read. The book was as old as ever. I scan through each page to read. It had everything from a thunder drum to a terrible terror. Even all the dragons I saw a few nights ago were in here. I can now recognize a snap trapper,a changewing, a thunderdrum and a rumberhorn. Still have no idea what that one dragon that took my axe was. Maybe it's a completely new species. I should ask hiccup the next time I see him.

Each page I read makes me more fascinating to learn more. If I could change one thing in the book, it these 'kill on site' lines. Honestly do we do nothing but kill. Are we actual a tribe of killers? Sure we only kill dragons, but I don't want to be remembered as part of a killing tribe. This whole curse and dragons has me thinking of things I would never think of. It's also got me so confuse about everything.

No, don't think about that now. Just get it out of your head Astrid.

I press on with the book. Kept reading and reading until I met the page with few words.

**_The night fury. _**

That has to be the dragon with hiccup, toothless I believe it was called. Curiosity got the better of me and I kept reading.

**_Speed unknown_**

**_Size unknown_**

**_The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Do not approach this dragon. Your only chance. Hide and pray it doesn't find you._**

Well, that makes the fury sound much dangerous than the one I met. He seemed friendly and happy. Sure it was scary when he was angry, but it licked me. No way something named, _the offspring of lightning and death_,' could ever do that. Could everything in the book be wrong?

I continue to flip the pages in the mystery class of dragons. Memorizing everything from a skrill to a boneknapper. Then I found a page that really caught my eye.

**_Helhiem_**

That name really burns me. Why would he be in this book? I took a look at his picture. The artist must've been scare to draw it, so many rough edges and not a lot of strong details. I could just make out a tall human figure in a robe, the mask of a dragon head, and big wings at the back.

The description made the next page, I decided to read it.

**_Helhiem. The destroyer. _**

**_The only half-human and half dragon in existence. Possesses powers beyond any one could imagine. Able to shoot flames from his fingers, can move things by sheer force of will, and is able to understand and control dragons. It is possible that he had other abilities, though none are certain. _**

**_We first knew about this beast by rumours and sorts. Villages' spoke of a boy with wings, but it was passed around by too much drink. We found out the rumours were true by an incident. On a trip to find the dreaded dragon nest, a lot of dragons were on an island with a mountain. We assumed it to be the nest, and we attacked with no mercy. Most of the dragons were slain or flew off. We celebrated our victory, only to come to a horrifying end. The island itself moved beneath our feet and the rocks move towards the sky. Cracks of fire burst out and shadow appeared. Its black wings hover over the crew and it let out an angry roar. It controlled all of the dragons and attacks the crew without mercy. Only few made it back alive to tell the tale, including chief stoick, spitelout, aster, mulch, kelien, and gobber._**

All of those men are always on the chief's boat. Only they survived out of 5 to 6 ships. How is that humanly possible? I kept reading.

**_Never in the years of dragon hunting has ever came across a creature this powerful or evil. It came from helhiem's gate. So we dub him an appropriate name of helhiem. Do not be fool by him. He may have a human body, but he is the devil. Just pray you never cross him. Do not engage. Do not look for him. Do not meet him. He will kill you given the chance. _**

After reading the passage, I put the book on my lap. How can someone be that powerful? Is this why he curse us, cause we attacked his home. There were still many questions I have about this. Particularly the part about being the only one of his kind. What about hiccup? He is like helhiem, except a lot nicer. Could hiccup know about helhiem? I should ask him. I look out to see the moon high in the sky. Now is as good a time to ask as any.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	13. Bonding with Death

**Hi everyone, **

**sorry it took a while, but he is the new chapter. I made it long and 'hopefully' good. it will make a good bonding chapter and has a good fight. I hope everyone likes it. and once again thank you for the reviews, love and support.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

"**Well, that was...not too bad**."

Toothless was being his usual self. Trying to make something positive from something dreadful. In all fairness, he was only observing my handy work, but the end result is garbage. My shoulder pad became all bent and the most of the leather was burned.

"No need for sympathy, I know its trash." I said throwing that thing out the window. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. "I don't know what went wrong."

"**I think I have an idea,"** toothless said, "**I think you have other things on your mind."**

"Oh really," I look at him for answers I'm sure I wouldn't want to hear.

"**Yes, like the barrier, the spell, the other dragons, your mate**-"

"For the last time she's not my mate." How can he get that through his head. She would never want to be mine.

He gives me a 'really' look. "**Deny all you want, I know you care for her**."

I roll my eyes. "Just because she's ...ok, doesn't mean she's my mate- girlfriend. Besides you should've seen her in the arena, it was a disaster."

"**Disaster?**" He asks.

"Yeah, a complete disaster." I was going to into a rant, when I noticed something outside. I ran to out my door to see what the commotion was all about. A lot of the dragons went in one direction near the bolder. I close my eyes to give myself better hearing and smell. I hear a small girlish laughter. Looks like Astrid is here.

I flew off to meet her. I can't lie; part of me is excited to see her. It's nice to have someone else to talk to around here. I flew to the top of a tree and look down. I could see her quite clearly, smiling at the hatchlings. I just can't help but smiling at her. She seems to be more excepting to this place, especially to the hatchlings. The one nadder just loves her to bits. It keeps asking me if she was ever going to come back. I don't really know why, but it sees her like a new best friend.

Before it seems too peaceful, the nadder's mother roars at astrid again. Astrid looks at her, trying to understand what's going on. I knew I had to step in before things get messy. I flew down to the nadder to talk.

"Why do you keep doing that," I said with sincerely.

She was just angry, "**I don't want her near my little one. She almost killed him the last time."**

I can see where she was coming from, but I still can't allow violence. "She didn't know at the time, please cut her some slack."

She retorts, "**You're only saying that because she's your mate. If she was like every Viking you would-"**

"She is not my mate!" I scream, I'm not having any other dragon saying that about me and her.

She just huffs and flies away. I could hear Astrid walking towards me. "What was all that about?" She asks.

I turn to see her and most of the hatchlings still trying to figure her out. "Oh, she just doesn't like seeing you with her child." I told her. "She's afraid you will kill it like you almost did before."

I could see her trying to connect the dots. "But I haven't-"

"Where did you think you got that scar."

It took a few moments to sink in, she held her arm with the scar and realize. "That was her."

"Yeah, you were too close to her nest with your axe."

She was in utter shock. "Oh my gosh, could you tell the nadder I'm sorry. That I didn't mean to."

Now I was in shock, did she just say sorry to a dragon? "You know I never thought a Viking could be capable to saying sorry."

I think she took it hard. "Well, I'm not most Vikings."

She certainly isn't. The hatchlings still crawl around her. Until toothless came and brushes them all off. Well, except the one nadder. It seems to be really fond of her. Astrid smiles and scratches its head. Unfortunately she also scratched it under the chin, causing it to sleep. It will be ok, as long as I'm here with her. As she tries to process what just happen, I notice a bag with a book in it.

"What's with the book?" I ask.

She reaches in and pulls out the old tome. "It's the book of dragons." She says as she hands me the book. So this that famous book of the village. I open to scan the pages while listening to her. "It everything we know about dragons we know of. But I figure you would know a lot more."

I'm honour she thinks of me that way. The book is very detailed. It had almost everything from shot limits to where you were most likely to find them. Can't say I approve the kill on sight parts. I flip to the section to the night fury. Toothless became curious about that.

"**They don't have anything about me!"** He said in surprise. "**But I'm the best dragon there is**."

I could help but chuckle, but Astrid was confused. "Toothless is just upset there isn't anything on night furies." I explain. "Do you have another book, or a pamphlet?"

"No." She answers. "Most men never seen a night fury and live to tell the tale."

Understandable. I am happy though he doesn't have a kill on sight line. I could easily fill this page in about an hour with lots of information. But I probably shouldn't. "So is this is why your here."

"Well, that and for the guy in the back of the book."

Confused, I flip to the end, and I saw a picture that made my heart stop.

"Helhiem" I whisper.

In retrospect, I should've seen this coming. But did it have to be this soon. Toothless had a worry look, as if he not liking what's coming next. More questions and horrible answers.

"Do you know him?" She asks.

Oh no, what am I supposed to say. I know she ask out of curiosity and not force. But why did she have to ask? I kept my posture and try to be as serious as possible. "I know of him. I've never have met him myself. But I heard what the people think of him."

I could tell astrid wants to know more, but what to tell her. I kept reading the passage, trying to see what the Vikings think of helhiem.

Astrid spoke again. "It said that helhiem is the only one of his kind. But I met you so-"

I had to cut her off before she said more. "I tend to avoid humans, so it's possible that they think helhiem is the only half dragon in the world."

"You mean there are more?"

"I don't know." I said, with a bit of hesitation. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in existence. Mom never really told me if I had secret brother or in fact where I came from. But Astrid doesn't need to know that.

She continued on with her questions. "So can you do the things they say in the book?"

I know she's being serious, but I had to put it on like a joke. "Like shoot fire and move things with my mind?" She nods. "I can do that and lot more."

"Like what?" What is with her and her curiosity?

"Well." I said trying to think of something. "I can fly." With that I flap my wings and hover a few meters off the ground. She wasn't that impress. "And I'm also stronger then I look." I flex my muscles, still not impressing her. Ok, time to show off my stuff. "I can also do this." I flick my hands to send of tiny fire flickers at her. They then turn into little fire like butterflies that flutter around her. She was enjoying it by the way she was smiling. I then made them fly to the sky and they explode into colour explosions that fell to the ground.

"Whoa," was all she ever said.

I flew down to meet her. "You like it." I ask with nervousness.

She took a few minutes before answering. "Yeah," she said still in awe. "I never really knew fire could be so beautiful."

"Yeah." I said waving my hand to make a small fire in the palm of my hand. "If you can use it right, it's made for more than destruction." I made the fire change colour, to her amazement. I close my hand and hand her back the book.

"Wait." She said with such haste. Clearly she wants to know more. "What about the events of the island. The fact that berk attacked it. Do you think that's why we're cursed?"

It's true, that's why I agreed to this in the first place, but I can't let her know. But what can I say to her, the events replayed in my head. "Possibly. If anyone attacked my home, I would want revenge too." I said with anger.

Her curiosity turns into worried and concern. Toothless coo as if to give off a warning. Astrid looks at my eyes. "Do they always do that?"

Huh, "do what?" I said with aggression.

"Your eyes." I put my hand and realize I must've changed them again. "The last time I saw that happen, you were pissed or stressed."

She's right; I pulled away from her to calm down. I can't my dragon side comes out. Not now.

She came a bit closer, but still kept her distance from me. "Are you ok?" She asks.

I turn with a weak smile. "Yeah, sorry. I get that way sometimes."

She returns the smile. "Don't worry, I get aggressive easily too. But I can't do the eye thing."

I nodded. Maybe there is more to her then meets the eye.

"I guess people and dragons need their space sometimes."

In her eyes I knew there was wonder and curiosity, just a new born hatchling. So many things she just wants to know and explore. I should let her let go of all restrictions.

"Anything else you want to ask?" I ask her. Toothless looks at me, not sure that was the best idea. She was searching for the right words, until she finally spoke.

"Yeah, just one more."

I made myself prepare for anything.

"Why are you here?"

Except for that.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as if she was dumb.

"Well, you clearly weren't here before the curse; we still had dragon attacks back then. And then after the shield show up, you came to my rescue. As if you-"

"No!" I had to cut her off again. I had no choice. If she connected the dots, that wouldn't be a pretty picture. "I was just here to visit someone, and then I am forced to stay here."

I shouldn't have said that last part, that just made her ask more things. "Who were you visiting?"

"Just someone." I said trying to pull away.

"Who." She asks with seriousness in her voice.

I just could take it anymore; I could feel my frustration growing. "That's enough!" I snap at her. "Stop talking about this! Can't you drop this and stop asking questions! I mean why would you care! You're a Viking! All you do is kill!"

Just then the ground beneath us started to shake. Toothless dug his claws into the dirt to maintain his balance. But Astrid struggled to stand and fell over. The baby nadder woke up and ran beside Astrid to try to help. I couldn't take it, the fire inside me grew.

I had to yell my anger out. So I jerk my head back and let out a roar. It caused sparks of fire to be released. I no longer cared what was around me. All that mattered was letting go. Letting the fire out.

But I heard toothless's roar. I forgot for a split second he was here. It made me stop and think. I look at Astrid, horrified. I could've hurt her. What would that do to help? I calmed down in realization. This is why she can't be with me. I'm a monster.

I turn my back to everyone, with my head down. "I'm sorry." I crouch down to prepare to fly, when I felt a hand on my back. I turn to attack when I saw Astrid, her face filled with worry.

"I'm sorry too," she whispers to me. "I didn't think this would hurt you that much. Maybe your right." She lifted her hand and began to walk backwards. "If you want, I'll leave now and never come back."

I observe her until I noticed where her feet are.

"Astrid stop!"

But it was too late, her foot landed on a bit of soft grass that covered a hole. She was swallowed by ground and fell down the hole. I rush over to grass area, but I'm unable to follow through due to my wings. I saw the baby nadder, running over to the hole and falling in as well. Toothless came behind me, preparing to go through.

"No!" I yell at him, "You might crush them both."

"But that's their nest." He said with concern. "If they discover she's down there-"

"Not unless I can get there first." I said as I took to the sky. There was another entrance to their tunnels, but it was at the other side of the cove.

I had to hurry, before they tear her limb from limb.

* * *

(Astrid POV)

I landed hard on my butt. I defiantly didn't see this coming. One minute I was walking away from hiccup, the next I'm in a tunnel. I look to see where I fell from. It was a small hole covered with leaves and twigs. There were streams of light coming through the creeks. As I pondered another figure fell through. As I trying to processes who it was, it landed on top of me. Man it was heavy on me. As I pick myself up, I saw the baby nadder on top of me.

"Hey you," I said weakly. It jumps off me with glee. There really nothing to get to happy about. We're stuck in a tunnel, and I have no idea where to go. I wish hiccup was here, I'm sure he'll know The way. But now it's just me and the baby. I have to figure some way out. Thor knows what will happen if I ran into its mom again, without her baby. Still we have to start somewhere. Do we just wait until hiccup comes to get us? Or do we just find a way out ourselves.

Well I guess it's the second option, because the nadder just ran off in one direction of the tunnel.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shout before chasing after it. I had no idea what else to do, it might be my only chance to escape. Soon the only light I had was fading away as I pursue the dragon. All that was around was darkness and walls. I try feeling my way through, but I had no idea where I am. Or even if the dragon was near.

"Hello?" I call out hoping for an answer. But it was all silence. When I was starting to think it was hopeless, a small light came out from a small hole. Upon further investigation, the small hole was the baby nadder's mouth. It was beyond incredible, but the light was fading fast. We had to use what we can to get out. The nadder ran in front of me, using its light to guide me.

As we continued our journey, it got me to wonder about a lot of things. For instance hiccup's 'tantrum'. What was that all about anyway? Was he trying to hide something from me? He seems to know a lot more than he was letting on. Who didn't he want to let me know he was visiting? Maybe Helhiem? Could he be- No! There is no way that he could be helhiem. They're both too different. Helhiem cursed us and he's evil. While hiccup, he saved my life a number of times, and he seems so gentle and playful. But still, they both have the same abilities and almost the same black wings. That's it, when we get out I'll ask him straight out.

But right now, it's just the getting out I have to work on. I'm not too sure where we are but the small tunnels gave away to a large, dark open space. I can't see much but I could feel some small bones and the smell of fish in here. I manage to find a big bone, and I rip off a bit of my leggings to make a torch. The nadder seem to get my idea and lite the thing on fire. Now it was bright enough for me to see. We are in a large cavern with tunnels going everywhere. Even some were reaching the ceiling.

Something tells me that something lives here, and isn't friendly. The nadder's trying to use its smell to figure a way out, I'm glad it's here. I know it's just a baby, probably doesn't have the best of smell, but at least it's trying. If I had snotlout here, he would just run head first into a tunnel and get completely lost.

I had to try to help it, so I lick my figure to try to feel the wind. It was light but I felt some kind of breeze moving around my finger. As soon as I thought it was the wind, a big gush of air blew behind me. I turn around to see a big mouth full of teeth and big red eyes.

I scream as I back up. The whispering death just roars at me. I put my torch in front to try to make it back off, but it wasn't working. The nadder came to my leg and tries to roar it away, to no avail. Then the nadder fired at it, not the best idea. All it did was provoke the dragon. I knew we had to get away, so I picked up the nadder and ran off, before the whispering death fired at us.

i don't care What tunnel we use, we just had to get away. We raced through tunnel after tunnel with the dragon right behind us. What made this extra difficult was sometimes another whispering death just pops out in the tunnel and tries to eat us. I'm cursing myself for not having my axe. Stupid promise. Occasionally the nadder tries firing at the dragons but often hits the wall.

After a while, we finally reached the end of the tunnel. only to come a place that look like the last one. It was clear I was lost. When it turned around I realized we were being chased by five whispering deaths. I held my torch firm; if I had to go down I would go down fighting. I also held the nadder tight. I had to protect it. I can't really explain it, but it was like this little dragon and I connected. I think it felt it too. The way it tried to protect me, it think it really thinks of me as a friend. I had to think that way too.

It was a hopeless situation. It is five whispering deaths vs me and a baby. All of the deaths began to inhale, it usually mean they're about to fire. There really is no way out of this. I shut my eyes in preparation for the blast. I could feel the heat coming towards me. Oh gods this is it!

But then I felt something weird. It felt like something grabbed me and I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I had to open my eyes, just to make sure I'm not dead.

Ok I'm not dead, but I'm flying. I look over my shoulder to see hiccup holding on to me.

"Hold on!" He said. Trust me I had no desire to let go. We both look ahead to see all the whispering deaths angry at us. Within seconds hiccup flew is through another tunnel, with the deaths flying behind us. I can't deny hiccup is fast. He was weaving through the tunnels faster than leading a yak to milk. He often had to stop to shoot a whispering death that came in front. I often had to pull up my legs up to avoid the teeth. The nadder just kept firing at those deaths until it ran out of fire power. So I use my torch to keep them away, seems to work out good.

We race through the maze of tunnels; it felt like all our worries were behind us. Until a whispering death appeared above us and fired. Hiccup manage to dodge that but flew in front of another that slammed us with its tail. It sent us to a wall and knocks us to the ground. He let go of me and I let go of my torch and the nadder. Hiccup and I got up with dizziness. I immediately rush to the nadder, it seems to be ok. But then a tail got me in the leg. A whispering death lifted me in the air and flung me to another wall. I really felt the pain on my side then, as well as a scratch on my leg. The nadder race through the deaths and stood in front of me. Almost like a guard dog, roaring at the big bullies to go away. But it was to no avail, they just keep coming. I crept up to the nadder, I don't know why; I just want to get it out of harms way. So I stood in front of it, and put my arms up to try to shield it.

Hiccup jumps in front of both of us with flames covering his hands. He turns his head over his shoulder to me, his eyes almost dragon like. "Stay back." He said with a growl. He then jump into the air, and fire his fire at the deaths. Two of them became distorted from the blast. He then flew to the others and began to fight them. He scratches them, he fires at them, he grabbed them by the tail and fling them. I was amazed of how much strength he truly has. He did get a couple of scratches and bruises from the fight. Mostly from the tails and the fire. I couldn't really do anything but watch, and hold on to the nadder so it wouldn't get in the way. But then I noticed that he was fighting only four of them. Where is the fifth? I felt the ground rumbling under my feet. Then I remember something from the book, whispering deaths attack from underground. I ran far from the rumble, just before the death burst out. Hiccup looked busy with his fight, so it was just me and it. But how, I had no weapon. I still had the book, but really, what good would that do?

As the death charged at me, I heard a roar coming from behind. A dark shadow flew over me and landed in front, with big black wings raised. "Toothless!" I called out. It roared at the death and fired at it. As the death was disoriented, toothless charged and bit it at the tail. He then flings it to hiccup's fight, knocking out two deaths. Toothless then rushed to me, I think he was making sure we were alright.

I turn my attention back to hiccup. He made a huge fireball that hit most of the deaths. Finally they gave up and flew into the tunnels. We all took the opportunity to catch our breath. I stared at hiccup, he look exhausted. He turns to face me, his eyes becoming normal again. As I step towards him, he collapsed. I rush to him with the nadder close by. His heart was still beating. I thank Thor that he was still alive. But his wounds need proper care. Toothless nudge beside me.

"Come on," I said to him, lifting hiccup, "we need to go before they come back." I place him carefully on toothless's back. He began to lead us to a tunnel, surly to an exit. The nadder followed close behind, looking at me like a baby yak. I have to give it credit; it risked its life to save mine. I rub its head, "thank you." I said with gratitude. It smiles back at me.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	14. Roar

**Hi everyone, **

**here is the next chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying this. so thanks for the support. so I won't keep you guys waiting...on with the chapter.**

**by the way, saw Big hero 6. LOVE IT! totally go and see would really like it. and can't wait for Tuesday. HTTYD2 comes out on DVD. can't wait to own it. **

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

Sharpshot returned with a cloth, I use a nearby lake to wash away the dirt and blood. Hiccup grinds his teeth in pain as the cloth touches his skin. All the dragons look on at us, I guess hoping we need their help. I try not to notice, because it made me nervous. I hope I don't screw this up. I hold back my yawns, I can't fall asleep. The baby nadder laid itself beside me, trying to give me comfort. Toothless on the other hand was irritated. He kept coming closer with a sloppy tongue. But I keep pushing him away. The last thing we need is a infected wound.

After some time now, hiccup regains conscious. I heard a big breath from the dragons; I suppose they're glad to see him alive. In truth, so am I. As he began to look at his surroundings, the pain finally reached his brain. He tries to get up, but my hand stops him.

"Easy now," I whisper to him, "you need to relax."

As soon as he if fully aware of where he is, he began to relax. I'm happy he's alright. "Just hold still." i instruct him as I put the wash cloth over the wounds again. He did feel a sting, but took it like a fighter.

"Sorry," I whisper, I know it hurts. I'll be doing the same with my scratched leg.

Toothless has to calm down; I can't work well with him bouncing around trying to get to hiccup.

"Toothless will you please stop!" I commanded with a little irritation.

"No." Hiccup said to me, his voice trembling like a child, yet having a mature tone. "Let him come."

Toothless took that as his chance and walk to hiccup's side. At first, he nudges him. My guess to say he's glad hiccup's alright. But then he licks a big scratch on his arm.

I put my hand out to stop him, but hiccup put his hand out in front of me. "Don't worry," he said. "Night fury saliva have healing properties."

Really? I don't even want to know how that was possible. I guess hiccup can still see the concern in my face. "He even helped you with your arm." He said with a small smile. I look at my cut, he really helped it. I did remember that it would've been worse if someone didn't give it attention. I guess I could give the benefit of the doubt, so I nod my head in acceptance. Toothless began to lick more wounds. Soon hiccup was a slobbery mess.

"Take it easy bud; you know it doesn't wash off." He said playfully. I couldn't help but smile. One minute he was a fierce fighter, the next a total goofball. Toothless turn to me and look at my leg. I guess he wants to lick it next. So I took the wash cloth and wash away all the dirt. Then, never thought I would do this to a dragon, offer it. He gently licked it. It felt cold and wet. I resist the urge to wipe it off, just as long as it will help.

Hiccup regains enough to sit up near a rock. It was quiet between us. I should ask now, but will he take it? How would I take it? Maybe I should ask something else first.

"Why did you save me?" I ask.

He didn't look at me, but he was concern. "I couldn't just leave you down there." He answers.

"I just ...after all that ... I.."

"Didn't really matter, I figured you would have a lot of questions about me. I just never thought it would be this soon."

He looks so sincere and hurt at the same time. It must be taking a lot out of him to say this.

"And besides, I couldn't just leave you down there. I was... I..." I can get what he was trying to say, he was worried about me.

"I'm sorry, that I lost my temper at you. As you can tell, I've never talk to a human for a long time. And..." Ok, he's going on and on like a lost kid. It was pity and pathetic at the same time. I better end it before he breaks down even more.

"It's ok," I say with a gentle tone. I then look to myself. If I hadn't pushed him, he wouldn't react like that. Maybe gobber was right. My curiosity got the better of me. It nearly got me killed and this place nearly got torched. I had my part to play in all this. "I'm sorry too. If I hadn't pushed you, I... We would..."

Hiccup stopped me. "It's alright."

We look at each other, looking pathetic. We're supposed to be a Viking worrier and a half dragon. And yet here we are, down in the dumps. I can see hiccup can see the same reaction as he tries to hide a chuckle. It doesn't work because I was trying to hide mine. But at the end, we both gave in and laugh with each other. Toothless look at us like we were crazy.

The moment was shattered when a nadder burst through the trees and bushes. I held my breath, she doesn't look too happy. The baby nadder finally move from my side and ran to its mommy. The baby squawk at her. It look like they were having a conversation, but I couldn't make out a word if it. After a while, the baby ran back to me and crawled under my arm. The mom move towards me until her head met my eyes. She roared at me with much volume that almost bursts my ears. I look at hiccup for a translation.

He just smiles and says, "She says thank you for saving her hatchling."

Really, it was scary way to say thanks. "Umm... You're welcome." I said nervously. The mother then nudges me with affection. I press my hand on her snout and rub it. Then, I can't really explain it, but a new sensation came into view. A mix of emotions and trust became connect through our simple act. All the worries and problems we had just simply washed away. It felt like we have a new found respect for each other. I never thought I would be like this with a dragon.

As I pull my hand away, the mother looks happy about this. The mother and the baby moved away to go back to the group of dragons. I return my attention to hiccup. He smiles and has a warm look in his eyes. He seems pretty pleased with our little moment. Wish I could say the same thing, but no. I know full well I have to back to the arena, and fight dragons. But how can I? After all of this, hanging out with dragons, how can I possibly kill one? Everyone will push me to it, but it won't be pleasant.

Hiccup seems to notice my change in expressions. "What's wrong?" He asks.

I couldn't help to look down to avoid eye contact. "I don't really know." I said with my words in despair. "I'm not sure what to do."

He tries to lean closer to me, but is held back by his injuries. "What do you mean?"

"As you know, I'm in the arena with the other Vikings."

"Yeah, I know. Teaching them how to..." He didn't want to finish that sentence. Not with the other dragons around. "Do you like going in and-"

"No! I don't!" I said with a urgency, I want that point to be clear. "Not after all of this. Meeting the dragons, seeing what they're really like. They're not the monsters I was taught to think that way. But they are kind gentle creatures. With lives of their own and adorable hatchlings to care for. And then there is you." He perks up at the mention of his name. "You have been with me ever since I can remember. Being my guardian, you help change me." I can't stop my eyes from watering up, just like him; I had to let my emotions go. "You actual treated like a person, while everyone else in the village treats me like a possession. Always telling me what to do or where to go, it's a nightmare. And now I am forced to be in the arena and destroy the creatures I've come to except. I just... i don't know what to do?"

I buried my face in my arms, letting the tears flow. I don't care if anyone sees me like this. I just had to let it all out. My head perks up as something touches my arm. I look up to see hiccups face. He was leaning on toothless. I got lost in his forest eyes, feeling calm and safe. With help from toothless, he sat beside me and hugs me closer to him.

"It's all right," he said gently. "Just let it all out." He leans me closer to him. I felt safe and secure with the heat of his body. "It actually helps to roar."

Roar? I can't roar. "No I can't-"

"Just muster your anger and sadness in a scream. And you'll feel better. Trust me."

Yeah, sure. I'll just think about my mother and father, who would just decide everything in my life. My chief, who made more restrictions for me. Snotlout, who would always annoy me with his gestures and his ego. And then there's helhiem. The main reason for my anger. Because of him this happened. Because of him I'm trap on an island of idiots and naysayers. I was so mad all the red rushed to my face.

"That's it," hiccup said in a commanding tone, "now let it out."

Every bit of anger was squeezed in my face. Everything my parents, snotlout and helhiem had done replayed in my head. I became short of breath, my eyes all red and my face covered in sweat. I just couldn't hold it back anymore! I took a big deep breath and let out a huge scream. Most of the dragons, including toothless, back off from us. I didn't really care, I screamed until I was out of breath. I pause to gather myself. All of my aggression and fury had left me. I just sat there, taking deep breaths and I calmed down in a matter of seconds.

I look at hiccup, Still recovering from being a earshot away from me. He then turn to me with a smile. "How was that?"

I took a couple more deep breaths before I answered. "That felt great. I never felt anything like that before. All of these years of holding it in, is now, gone."

He patted me on the back, "told you."

I smiled again. That really helped.

"Now about those classes." Oh great we're back to here. "What if I teach you?"

What did he just say? He'll teach me? "Wait, what?" I said to make sure I heard correctly.

"Yeah," he said picking up the book from my bag. "I could teach you more then what is in this book. I could introduce you to all the dragons here. Every dragon has a secret, and I'll show them all to you. You can unlock every mystery, learn things you never thought possible. I'll Even show you how to defeat a dragon without hurting them. And then you can teach that to the others. This way, you could teach the class your way, and will avoid conflict and blood shed on both sides."

Could such an idea be possible? This will erase everything we held as tradition for generations. But still, this whole fight would end if we except dragons as allies. And this could start a new tradition. I could teach everyone there is more to dragons to meets the eye. I have to try, for the sake of the Vikings, dragons, and hiccup.

"I would like that." I nod.

Hiccup seems happy about this. "Good, but let's start this in about a week. We both need time to recover."

I couldn't agree more. I get on my feet first, my leg still hurt and wet, but fine to walk. Hiccup however needs toothless to balance as he gets up. When he's on hoc feet, he gave me back the book. "You better get back, it's almost dawn."

"Ok," I said. But looking around I have no idea where to go from here. I've never been to this part of the hideaway. "Um... Can someone lead me back to the entrance?" Almost immediately, the little nadder burst through the crowd and straight to me. But sharpshot also came through, flying near my face. "Guess I got you two."

Hiccup spoke to both of them in his dragon language. I guess he wants to make sure I get out safely. After that short talk, then flew to me again, ready to go. But before I do, I have to say goodbye to hiccup.

As I turn to face him, he spoke first." take care of yourself, ok."

I shrug and give a smile, "you too." We then turn and went our separate ways. Even though tonight, we had a rough time. I'm glad we made it through. And now I know one thing for sure.

There is no way Hiccup is Helheim.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

Oh my gods that was close. Thank Thor she wasn't serious injured. Not that I really cared, but if she was dead, her village would've come looking for her. Or would they? Yeah, they probably would. At least her parents and snotlout would. But if everyone is like what she said, maybe they wouldn't. I've seen them going on day after day. Pretty generate about their own daily lives. Discussing plans for the day, how are the yaks and sheep, and showing off scars of their dragon fights. They barely notice the barrier anymore. Maybe they've completely forgotten about the curse.

All except Astrid. She is definitely different than the others. She is curious, smart and kind. But she's also a Viking. I can't believe I agree to help her. What kind of idiot did I become? She caught me in a moment. And now I agreed to show her everything about dragons. I would hit myself, but I'm already injured.

But, in a way, I'm happy to help her. I can show her everything and she could teach everyone else. Besides, it gives her a good excuse to keep coming back. It's nice to talk to someone that isn't a dragon. And by the look of things, she seems happy to have someone to talk to. And it would be nice to see her again.

Oh gods, what's wrong with me?! Why am I feeling this way?! I've never felt this way before. Not even with mom or toothless. I don't really want to think about it, but I have a feeling, she feels it too. But how can it be? We're too different. But we still like each other all the same.

Oh, what am I to do?

* * *

(Random dragon POV )

Our queen has grown restless. She does this a lot when she is in a bad mood. She has been waiting for almost 5 years for the island to be defenceless. But so far the future of the island hasn't step foot in the cave. Helhiem assures us it would be done soon, but so far we haven't heard anything from him. there is no way he's backing out of this. not if our queen have her say in the matter.

We gather as much food as we could to make her happy. But she ends up eating the delivery dragons more than the food.

I fear for my life, as well as the other dragons if she doesn't get her pleasure soon. She needs the island destroyed as soon as possible.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	15. Old Friends and A New Bond

**Hi everyone, **

**we got the next chapter. now before we begin, people have been asking me when the back story is going to happen. well, part of it has already happen in the dragon book. in a couple of chapters we will get more back story, from hiccups point of view. but I wanted to make the bond between him and Astrid strong first. there will be another person telling their side of the story. I won't say who or when, but it will be great. (I hope).**

**so with that out of the way, thanks again for the reviews and favs. **

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

My mom and dad had to hull me out of bed today. The sun was high and bright through my window. I had to come up with the excuse that I was up all night reading the book. They seem to buy that, but they said its no excuse for barricading my door. I'm just lucky that I hid my leg scratch. When they left to let me get change, I took a quick look at it. It was amazing; the big scratch shrank down to small scars. I guess night fury saliva did have healing properties.

I quickly got fully dress and gathered everything I need for the day. As I head for the door, I heard a small coo. I look to my window, only to see a small terror. I recognize it as sharpshot. No! Why is he here? And why now? Before I could process this, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

Ok, time to panic. "Shoo!" I whisper to the terror. I wave him away with my hand. But it just look at me with it's pathetic eyes. Oh gods, the steps are getting closer. I rush to my window to make it leave. But instead I saw something attach to its leg. It looks like a note. Now I get it, Sharpshot was a delivery dragon. Who knew? I would say it's pretty impressive, if I wasn't panicking. I quickly remove the note from the leg and turn my back on the window. I hope to hide the note and the terror from whoever is coming up. I also hid the piece of paper and the belt of my skirt. Please let this work.

I felt a gush of wind on my back as the door opens. I close my eyes; I didn't want to see who it was.

"How's it hanging girl."

I open them to see Ruffnut on the other side of my door. Thank Thor it wasn't my parents.

"Umm. Good, I guess." I said trying to gather myself. I took a quick look over my shoulder to see nothing there but my bare window.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

Great I have to make an excuse for this. Oh what to say? "Oh, just stretching, you know." I said making my arms reach the sky and out.

"Uh huh." She said not really buying it. "Anyway, gobber wants to see you at the arena for our class."

Well that's just great.

"And he also said if you're late, you'll be cleaning the pens again."

Really, she came all this way to tell me that. "Is that it then?" I ask in annoyance.

"Yep that's all." She said. "You're lucky I volunteer to give you the message."

"Am I now?"

"Yeah, otherwise snotlout would've been here."

Ok, gotta give it to her. I would rather have her then snotlout in my room. His ego is too big for the space.

She was on her way back out the door, when it got me thinking. Ruff is pretty much the only friend I have here. And I treated her horribly last night. I got to make amends.

"Hey ruff," she turns as she hears her name. I gather myself, making sure the right words came out. "About last night, I'm sorry about my attitude. I didn't mean-"

"Hey!" She said in her manor. "If I wanted a sappy talk, I would hang out with fishlegs." She chuckled at the mere thought of it. "But thanks." With that she closes the door.

I breathe in a huge sigh of relief. That was a close one. Next time I see hiccup, I'll have to tell him not to send dragon notes to me. Who knows what would've happen if someone else saw sharpshot, or the note. Oh, yeah, I should see what this is all about. I pull the note out, opened it and began to read.

_Milady._

Milady? That's a little weird to be called that. I'm certain no lady. My only guess is that's hiccup's nickname for me. I don't really like it, but I guess it payback for me calling him guardian.

Anyway

_Milady,_

_This will be your first lesson. A great way to earn a dragon's trust, is through their stomachs._

Ok, I hope he doesn't mean I need travel to the bellies of the beast. But I'm pretty sure it's not.

_Each dragon has a pacific diet. Feed them certain food will help gain their trust. And judging by the way they are kept in cages, they haven't been eating well._

I guess that's an understatement, I've seen what comes out the other end.

_Here is a list of food you should be feeding them._

_Monsterous nightmare- cod, rainbow trout and chilli jelly._

_Zippleback- Atlantic cod, salmon and roasted nuts (make sure you have double the amount, make it fair for the two heads)_

_Terror- any kind of fish._

_Gronckle- rocks, any kind._

_Nadder- salmon, sturgeon, and chicken, (that's their favorite. Especially roasted with herbs.)_

This looks like a good menu for them. I know the food we give them now are leftovers from the feasts at the hall. So I hope they'll be happy about this.

_Whatever you do, do not feed them eel. It makes them really sick. If you have touched any eels, make sure to really wash it off. It would not help the situation. Almost all dragons are terrified of them. _

Really, I wonder why.

_I hope this helps, and if you want to send a message to me, just put a note on your windowsill. Don't worry I'll receive it with no problem. _

_From, your guardian._

Ok, I guess this will be called air mail. I fold the note and stuff it in my diary. I really hope this idea will work. It looks like I'll be late for training. I need to go grocery shopping and I've got some cooking to do.

* * *

(N. o. POV)

After delivery the message tuffnut race out of the house to find her brother. She travels through the town in deep thought. She knows Astrid for a long time, and can tell if she is trying to hide something. In fact, Astrid has been acting different lately.

She has serious mood swings from happy to angry. She also looks at the sky and over the seas for a long time. But the thing that got her thinking is the fact that Astrid apologized. She never apologizes. She's too stubborn for that. Something is going on with her.

She walks around till she found her brother, along with all the other boys in our age group.

"Hey darling." Fishlegs called out. Ruff turns her head away in disgust. "How's it going?"

"All well and all." She answers, "But someone is acting all fishy."

"Oh yeah." Tuffnut said lying back on a rafting. "I had a fish sandwich a week old. And you can still taste the smell through your-"

"Not you." Ruffnut said pushing her brother over the edge. He landed on his upper back on the other side.

"Oh that hurt." He called out.

Ruffnut turns back to the other boys. "I'm talking about Astrid."

"Astrid," snotlout spoke out. "You mean my future love. My Viking queen. My-"

"Yeah her." She cut him off. "She has been acting weird lately. First it was her imaginary guardian, then the dragon in training, and now, she's apologized to me. That's just weird."

"Not to mention." Tuffnut said as he sat up, "she's been running around chasing her invisible tail." He chuckled at the thought of it, much to everyone else's annoyance.

"Fishlegs, you're the only one here with any brains. What do you think is happening?" Ruffnut asks him.

Fishlegs could jump for joy if his legs weren't short. "Umm, let me see darling." He put his finger on his chin, trying to think of anything. "It could be that she is sick. Or she's just stress about being the new teacher. Or she's just caught a minor eel pox disease. Or dare I say it! It's not possible but it might."

"What?!" All three yell at him.

"Maybe she's in love."

It was a minute of silence. Until the twins broke out in laughter.

"Astrid! In love!" Ruffnut said while holding on to her sides. "You have got to be kidding. She's never loved anyone in her life!"

"Umm. Hello." Snotlout call in the attention. "What about me? Everyone knows she can't resist all of this." He flexed his muscles to put on a show.

"Like I said," ruff said with even more annoyance. "There is no way she's in love."

"The facts are right there." Fishlegs inform. "The dreamy look in her eyes, the way she speaks, her pale skin and dark circles. She is clearly sneaking out to meet someone. Possibly a lover."

"Astrid is off limits." Snotlout cuts in. "Everyone knows she's mine."

"Either way," Ruffnut said. "We should at least keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't make a fool of herself."

All the boys nod their heads in agreement.

"Now come on," snotlout said picking up his axe. "We have to get to training."

With that all four head out to the arena.

About an hour later, everyone was in the arena fighting a nadder. Well, everyone except for Astrid. She came in late with a basket full of stuff. She put it near the entrance and made her way to gobber.

"Ya late." He said with a gruff.

"I know." She said indifferent.

"You know what that means."

"Yep."

He changed his focus back to the twins fighting for a weapon. While Astrid tries to hide a small smile.

"I can't wait to try this." She thought to herself.

* * *

(Stoick POV)

I watch the training from afar. not the best recruits in the world, but take all the help that you can. but that's not the main reason I'm here. with all that talk about Astrid, I needed to see this for myself. so far she's on the side, letting everyone else fight. typical. the recruits seems to be doing alright, true fighters they will be. I see a lot of potential in snotlout. he has everything requires in a chief.

but Astrid stirs my mind. she stares at the fighters and the dragon. she had a look on her face, I've only seen on Valka's. Disgust. Why would she give such a face. is she not like what she's seeing. it is a spectacular, of Vikings against a dragon. what is there not to like. but the face is something I can't get out of my head. it reminds me of Val. the memories flash in my mind of when she and I were in the arena together. she was always against violence.

before I knew it, the match was over. the nadder lay there defeated. the young Vikings gathered out the door, while Astrid and Gobber talked alone in the arena. I should get outta here before anyone else notices me. But I have to think about what to do with astrid. I can't let her go down the road that took Valka and my son.

* * *

(Astrid POV)

I never thought the fight was going to end. The nadder was in bad shape, but it's still breathing. The other students went to the hall and boast about today. Gobber was about to lock the dragon back up, when I interfered. I told him I will lock her up; I needed it outside anyway to clean the stall. He seems to be ok with that even let me get my stuff before closing the door, leaving me alone with the injured nadder.

I drop my bag and reached in. I know I had it in here. The nadder looked at me, probably angry at the fight. I look at it, trying to stay calm as my hand searches through my bag.

Ah, finally I felt it. I pull out a bird wrapped in cloth. the nadder look with curiousity. i carefully unwrap it revealing a nice big roaster chicken. The aroma blew to the dragon's nose. It sniffs the air and its stomach rumble at the food. I step over my bag and broke off a leg. I held it out to the nadder. The nadder try to get up, but it was too injured. So I took a couple of steps closer. To say I wasn't scared, well that'll be a total lie. But I had to remember to stay calm, and breathe.

"There, there," I said to it. "It's ok." It looks at me, almost judging me. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I took a couple of steps closer, with the chicken leg offering. The nadder manage to lift itself on its legs, and slowly crept to me. It smelt the chicken and me, making sure I was ok to approach. We were about 5 feet away from each other. I held my breath as I present the chicken.

The nadder was still sniffing me, then the focus went to the chicken. It looks delicious and smells wonderful. At least that's what I'm thinking it's sensing.

Only because I don't want it to eat my hand, I threw the chicken underhand. "Here you go!" I call out to it. It caught the chicken in its mouth and ate it in one gulp.

It likes it. I can't believe I fed a dragon. It then noticed the rest of the chicken in my other arm. It crept closer to me. My heads telling me to back up, keep your distance. But a thought came back to me, I have to be strong and fearless to it. I have to show it can trust me. So I broke off the other leg and offered it. The dragon took a bite of the meat while I let go of the bone. Again, it ate it with one big gulp.

Now were only a few inches away from each other. Now it's as good of a time as any. I reached out my hand to the nadder. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." I whisper to it. I'm not sure if it understands me, but it seems to listen. I look deep in its eyes, to see a reflection of myself. Normally when you use a shield as a mirror, it always wavy and you can never get a good look. But here, the dragon's eyes show all of me. A shield median, a Viking, and a fighter. But that's not all I see, I also saw what's inside of me. A girl who likes adventure, but is trapped by tradition. It was weird, but it was like the dragon's soul, reflects my own. After a few moments of looking at each other, the nadder closed its eyes, and leaned its snot to my hand.

It was there I felt a connection, a stronger one then I did with the mother nadder. With her it was a since of gratitude, here it was a bond of trust. I leaned in closer and gave the nadder the last of the chicken.

"Here you go." I said quietly. I look at the scales, so beautiful and warm. I rub them with my hand with grace. I never thought a dragon could be so beautiful. Then a thought came to me, I can't just call it 'it,' or 'dragon'. It would be mean and wrong.

"Do you mind if a give you a name." I ask. It pulled away from me and nods its head. It roared at me, my guess it's trying to tell me its name. Unfortunately I don't speak dragon. So I had to think of a name for it. "How about Stormfly for now?"

It thought about it, and then nodded its head. Stormfly it is then. I was about to rub her again, when she looks at the sky.

Here we go again. Knowing now I don't have an idiot about to kill me, I look up too. But I can't see anything but the cliff side. I just don't get what the dragons see. I look at Stormfly to try to get what she sees. From my understanding, she's looking at the cliff. I took another look, but still, I'm not seeing anything.

Then I noticed something, a spark of light from the top of the cliff. It looks like a small fireball. As I observe, it was coming this way. I back out of the way as the fire ball passed through the chained top. It blasted when it hit the floor. Stormfly went to me and covered me with her wings. Remarkable! I never thought the trust of a dragon will go that far.

Once the fire and smoke cleared, Stormfly loosen her wings for me to get a better look. Upon the scorch mark there was a piece of paper. It wasn't burned up and it was folded nicely. I reach to pick it up, and then unfold it.

It reads

_Nice job, milady._

I look up again to see a silhouette of a dragon, with two wings. The body figure looked like toothless, and my guess hiccup was on top of him. It defiantly answers the question of what the dragons been seeing. They could sense him. I guess he was here in case anything went wrong. I have to thank him for that. But first, I have to thank Stormfly, for coming to help me.

I guess a trust of a dragon will go a long way. And I can't wait to start this journey.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	16. Dear Diary 2

**Hi everyone, **

**here is the next chapter. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. I'm also making a nice holiday story on the side. Please check it out, I would really appreciate it. thanks**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

_Entry 55_

_Dear diary_

_Tonight was the first night of my training with hiccup. He seems to be doing well since the last time I saw him. Almost all of his scars and wounds are healed. Toothless was also there tonight. He look at me with glee, and then at my leg. I must say, it's cleaning up nicely. You can hardly see a scar. The first thing I had to ask is that 'milady' thing he noted. He told me incase anyone intercepted the note, it was best to keep our identities a secret. I can defiantly see that, but he still could've come up with something better._

_Well anyway, tonight he introduced me to certain dragons. Like the nightmares and the nadders. They all seem please to see me (especially the baby nadder). Hiccup than showed me a couple of techniques to slow them down or make them sleepy and calm. On the nadder you just scratch them a bit, and then you scratch them under the chin. It makes them numb and then they go to sleep. It was kinda like what I did to the baby before. They seem so peaceful when they sleep._

_The nightmare was a little difficult. If the really flame up, you have to grab them by the horns and push their head to the ground. Not the easiest techniques to do, but it will help me teach the others. I'm glad that hiccup is showing me these things, but also I'm glad just see him again._

_I'm thinking of taking you on my secret nights. Well I can't take the book of dragons. People will notice and ask who's been writing in it, or worse, they'll scratch out all the info. So diary, you will be my little book of dragons. I'll write everything hiccup teaches me, and it will help with my own teaching._

_Until next time._

* * *

_Entry 56_

_Dear diary _

_I can't believe it worked. _

_Today in training, everyone was fighting the mosterous nightmare. No one could really get past its fire breath. I maintain my distance and try to yell out instructions. But everyone was dodging and attacking with spears. I knew I had to interfere, so I jump in, against gobber's protests. While everyone was on the sides recovering, I step forward. The dragon seemed to recognize me form the time I fed it, so it began to cool down. That was my chance. I lunged in and grabbed the horns. It shook its head, trying to make me let go, but with enough pressure, I pulled its head to the ground. As soon as that was done, I look around the arena. Everyone had a shock face, as if they couldn't believe what happened. It was totally ridiculous, I mean it's not odd that someone took down a dragon. I guess they didn't expect it to be me. _

_Before making more of a scene, I grabbed the nightmare by the horns and led it back to the cage. I quietly promised him I'll get him double the food. I had to. It's the best apology I can give to a dragon._

* * *

_Entry 57_

_Difference between dragon nip and root_

_Nip- grass form. Has a gentle smell that makes dragons calm and gentle. Works with all dragons except whispering deaths. _

_Location certain grassy areas with lots of sunlight, (hiccup told me the best place to look in the hillside near base of the mountain)_

_Root- root form ( duh ) smell more intense and wild. Makes dragons crave it, but they will act aggressive. Tearing each other limb to limb to get it. Works on all dragons, except gronckles and other boulder class dragons._

_Location- underground. Pretty difficult to find, but they are sometimes in fertilized soil. Particularly if the soil hasn't been watered or taken care of. (Note: stay away from mildew's cabbage farm.) _

_Both the root and nip doesn't seem to affect hiccup, but toothless was fair game. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for this stuff._

* * *

_Entry 59_

_I finally found out what the dragon is that help taking my axe. It was a typhoonmerang. I've never heard of the species. Torch was happy that I was taking notes on him, though a little shy at first. But with help from the terror sharpshot, it came around. The thing I took noticed was the fact it was bigger than when I first saw him. Hiccup told me that typhoonerangs have a shorter mature stage, so they grow up fast. So in about 9 months, it'll be as big as a timber jack._

_Then hiccup introduced me to its mom, Odin she was big. Her body and neck were long and slender; her wings were beautiful with a fire pattern. I was amazed at her._

_Then hiccup told me all about their kind. Their talons were sharp, their wings were strong, and they're the only dragon that eats eels. Then torch showed me how it flies and shoots fire. When it takes off, it makes a ring of fire that leaves behind a scorch mark. I have to say I'm very impress with this dragon._

* * *

_Entry 60_

_Stormfly and I are getting along great. She and I have a stronger connection then I do with any other dragon. If I'm not sneaking out to be with hiccup, I'm off to see her. I always bring chicken for her; she seems to really enjoy it. Maybe I should become a chef for dragons, because a number people think my cooking sucks. _

_Anyway we also start making hand signals for the arena. Hiccups idea. That way I can help her avoid danger in the arena. He suggests I should do this with all the dragons, but I'll start with her. It seems to work, she's listening to all my movements and is acting the way I would like her to._

_I hope it works, we'll see tomorrow._

* * *

_Entry 61_

_Yes! It works!_

_They were attacking her and I hid above the arena. I did my hand movements and she listen. She knew when to shoot her spikes, when to dodge, when to fly, and when to shoot fire. It was amazing; we totally kick everyone's butts._

_Is it wrong of me to feel this way? As tradition states I should be I the Viking side. But now look at me, helping a dragon beat the others. Well what have others done for me? Snotlout has been presuing me for as long as I can remember. So is some justice with that. But Ruffnut and fishlegs tries to help, in their own way. Tuffnut is just crazy to hang around. And then there are the young kids, they're just learning. _

_I try to get this through my head. I'm a Viking, this isn't what I'm supposed to be. But looking at Stormfly, and my guardian, they have become my real friends._

* * *

_Entry 63_

_Tonight, hiccup took me to the far side of the hideaway. There we saw a hole that leads to the sea. He told method is where the tidal dragons make their home. I look down at the water, and I saw more tidal class dragons I have ever seen. I recognize the scauldron and the thunder drum, but there was also a two headed one I've never seen before. Hiccup told me it was a __Seashocker.__It was still amazing, yet sad. The shield even blocks the water creatures from leaving._

_Thankfully, there are only a few short months left. Soon everyone can leave the island. I will finally be free. But what will it mean for hiccup and I. Will we ever see each other again? I'll have to make the last few moments count._

* * *

_Entry 66_

_I think people are starting to get suspicious of me. Can't say I didn't see this coming. I've been sleeping in a lot and I'm always off on my own. A few months ago they would've gladly push my opinions aside, now I can't even get a few minutes to myself. I guess it's how well I've been doing in the arena. But now that I've become more interesting, people won't back off. _

_But that's only the bad news; the good news is hiccup is letting me visit him more often. That's great! I rather spend time with him more than the other kids. He's even allowing me to come during the day, assuming I get the time off. _

* * *

_Entry 67_

_Oh my gosh! I never thought today would end. I just came back from the great hall. It was simple enough; I and the other students just came in after dragon training. I just got my meal, when I surrounded by the others. They began to interrogate me. About how I'm learning all of the skills I've been showing, and why haven't they seen much of me in the village. In retrospect, I should've seen this coming. But still, can't people mind their own business. _

_The one that's been asking the most questions was Ruffnut. I never expect that from her. She and her brother are the last people to ask any questions. I try to brush it off, but they are relentless. I manage to get outside without causing too much off a scene. They just kept following me, asking me all sorts of questions and trying to force me to answer. _

_It's not that I can't answer, I won't answer. I made a promise to hiccup, and I keep my promises. Speaking of hiccup, he helped me out of this again. Everyone was chasing me, when a dark cloud hovered above them. Within a few seconds ashes fall on their heads. They try to run away in different directions, but the clouds just follow them. I couldn't help but laugh. I even heard laughter from behind me. Even though he's hiding in the trees, I know he's there._

_I really have to find a way to thank him, but what?_

* * *

_Entry 68_

_I thought the night hiccup and I met was the best. But tonight takes the yak pie. I can't really describe it; it was amazing time, but a sad tale..._

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	17. Flight of Freedom

**Hi everyone, **

**this will be one of the biggest Hiccup/astrid moments in the story. I really hope everyone will enjoy it.**

**just to answer a question from *TruthSeeker* everyone is the same age as HTTYD2. everyone also has the same wardrobe. except for Hiccup. He doesn't really need a flying suit if he's got wings. his outfit mostly fits the one on the cover of the Httyd2 art book. just add the wings and the scales.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

That never gets old. I love seeing the other teens making fools of themselves. This time though, it was a little more personal. They were bugging astrid again. This time asking questions about her behaviour. I knew she wouldn't tell, but the teens were relentless. She couldn't get away from teen pressure. So I had to interfere. I quickly made four clouds above their heads, and make them rain ashes.

The looks on their faces was priceless. Astrid seems to enjoy it too. She was laughing. I laugh too. Partly because I'm glad she's happy, also I love making the teens complete idiots. Astrid looked at the tree I was hiding. A smile spread across her face. I know she can't really see me, but I smile too.

Toothless on the other hand was not amused. I look back to where he was hiding, giving me a disappointment look.

"Oh come on," I comment. "That was funny." I look back at Astrid, to see her heading home. Toothless felt it was safe for him to come closer to me. But I didn't really pay attention to him. I was focusing on her. I never knew she could glow like this in the sunlight.

"**What's up?"** Toothless asked me.

"I don't really know?" I answer, still looking at Astrid. She seems so calm, and caring. For a Viking that is. But still, I can't deny her attitude and appearance. I observe her until she entered her house. I jump down and walked home with toothless behind me.

"**What's on your mind?"** He asks me.

"Is just..." I said looking at my hand. "No has ever treated me this way she has. Not even mom." I shun at my appearance, and the mention of my mom.

"**Isn't that a good thing?"** He asks.

"Perhaps." I said. "I never felt this way about anyone. What's wrong with me toothless?"

He thought about it before he answers. "**I think humans call it love."**

Love? What kind of word is love. The only love I know is from my mom, and she never loved me. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't love her." I retort.

**"Yes you do**." He said making the point clear.

"I don't love her!" I said with resolve. I can never love her, we're just too different. She could never fall for a monster like me, and I can't love a Viking. But still, for the number of days we had together, I really enjoy them. And I have to admit, she's been treating me as a friend. Something no Viking has ever done. "I just really care about her."

Toothless wasn't really buying this. Why do dragons think they know everything? It's none of their business what I should feel or not.

"**What are you going to do?" **He asks me.

I look at him confused. "About what?"

"**About her. You two should come closer together. Do something, just the two of you**." He said.

What kind of idea is that? Do something with her! He is really pushing this idea of us together. I would normally scuff the idea, but a part of me wants to spend more time with her. "Alright, say we do something together, what should we do?" I said with a bit of tease.

**"Well,"** he said while thinking. "**For humans, there are the usually things. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."** That sounds weird. Why make promises if you don't intend to keep them. "**But what I think, do something she would like."**

Something she would like? What would she like? Well there are the dragons, she likes them. Maybe a fighting lesson, then again maybe not. Oh gods, I don't know what girls like!

Finally I had to ask toothless for help. "What would she like?"

Toothless thinks about this. "**Maybe you should ask yourself, what she would want, more than anything."**

What would she want? Well that's easy. From everything she told me, she can't wait to get off the island and explore. But I can't do that. I can't make the barrier disappear. Not even for her.

"I know what she wants toothless." I said disappointed. "I can't give it to her."

**"And what is that?"** He asks.

"Her freedom."

Toothless didn't look surprise. He had to know the answer.

"**Maybe you can raise the barrier just a little bit, give her time on a new island, and then bring her back."** He suggests to me.

This is hopeless. He must know it. No matter what I try, I can't revoke this curse. "You know I can't." I told him.

"**You'll never know if you don't try.**" He said, trying to lift my spirits up.

I sigh, he can't leave it alone. Still, what was the harm of trying again? I flew to the far side of the island. I can see the ripple of the barrier in the night sky. I took a deep breath and raised my hands. They burst into green flames.

"I order you to break!" I call out. Sure enough, the ripple became more visible. Even toothless could see it. But I can't pay attention to him, I need to focus.

"Break apart!" I commanded. I focus on the ripple. I use my hands to rip the ripple into a tear. That tear became a small hole.

"Break apart!" I call out again, making the hole bigger.

"BREAK APART!" I yell. The hole became big enough for a dragon to fit through. But then the out side of the hole made a fire that covers the hole. Then the flames made a beeline to me. It blasted it me with full force, knocking me down to the ground. When I sat up, the hole covered back up and made a small ripple again.

I yell in frustration. "I told you! I can't do it!"

Toothless nudge me with sympathy. "**Alright, we'll think of another way**."

"There is no other way." I said ashamed

Toothless lays his head near my shoulder. I rub his snot with my hand. "**Maybe,"** He said quietly. "**If you can't give her freedom, maybe you can show her freedom."**

Show her freedom? How can anyone show someone freedom? I can't possibly do that? The only freedom I know is when I'm flying.

Wait, flying? That gives me a crazy idea.

* * *

(Astrid POV)

I woke up in my usual manor. It was one the best night's sleep I had. I dreamed of me and hiccup flying to a new island. But this time, I had wings and flew with hiccup. It was amazing, too bad though it was just a dream.

I was about to write it down in my diary, when I noticed a note on my window. It must be hiccup.

_Milady, meet me in the forest before sundown. I have something to show you._

Really, he has something to show me. But why before sundown? Can't he show me at night? Maybe it's one of those rare dragons that only show it true colours at that time. Either way, I'm totally excited.

But now a problem arises, how am I going to get there on time. My parents will force me to go to training. And my friends will resume their questions. What am I to do?

Then the answer came from my window. I heard mildew hacking away while he walks. His voice sounding as gruff as usual. But it still gave me the idea to be sick today. I'll suffer my parent's overprotectiveness throughout the morning, but it will be worth it.

I practice my sick voice for a while. Even took some expired yak cream to make my face pasty. All that's left to do is lay in bed. The smell of the cream sticks worst the dragon dung. But I had to suffer; it'll make it more convincing.

Soon enough, my parents came in and noticed me in bed. They were about to hall me out, when my mother notices my skin. Let's just say, her reaction was a little exaggerated. She screamed and almost faints. With a few coughs and a crackling voice, they were convinced I was sick.

Perfect.

The morning went pretty much as predicted. My mom and dad wouldn't leave me alone for most of the time. Giving me more soup than I can eat. After that, they leave me in the company of bucket. There have been worse babysitters. Like mildew or snotlout. We did have a nice day. But I notice the sun is starting to set. I need to go soon.

Bucket left when my mom came back with more soup. I secretly cleaned some of the cream to show I'll be better in the morning. She seems glad that I'll be fine. I look outside; the sun was setting even more. I told mom I need my rest. She seems to buy it and kisses me goodnight. She grabs my bowl and locks the door.

I made sure she was gone before I made a move. I clean the rest of the cream off my face. I then grabbed some clothes and hid them under my covers. Making it look like I'm sleeping. I then got my rope and slip outside. I crept my way through the village. Making sure no one sees me. My skills have gotten better at sneaking around. I guess all those times with hiccup have paid off.

I finally got to the forest without being seen. Now, where to meet hiccup. He never told me where in the forest to meet. I wander around, hoping for a sign.

"Hello milady."

I heard a voice above me. Sure enough, it was hiccup on a branch.

"Hello guardian." I reply. He jumps down off his branch and floats to me.

"I'm glad you got my letter." He said with a smile.

"So am I." I respond with the same happiness. "What did you want to show me?"

"Well," he said. "First you have to close your eyes." Wait what? How can I see anything if my eyes are close. "It's a surprise."

Ok then. I closed my eyes.

"Alright," I heard hiccups voice. "Now put your hands out." I don't know where this is going, but I trust him. So I put my hands out in front of me.

"No, like this." He said grabbing my wrists, leading my arms out to my side. "Now stand all your toes." Ok seriously, where is he going with this? Regardless I did as I was told. He then led me by my wrist to step backwards. I walked until I step over a couple of rocks. All of a sudden, I felt a big gust of wind behind me. My guess a big dragon is right behind. But then I felt a pull of wind above my head. It was hard on my body; it was like a great big force on my body. After a while, it force was gone, and I felt almost light.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I said with annoyance.

"Alright," he whispers, "now!"

I open my eyes, the feel a gush of wind on my face. I saw the mountain blocking the setting sun. But it wasn't a looking up to see it; I was staining at it, seeing the entire mountain and the forestry below it. I foolishly look down to see the forest a few feet below me. Then the realization hit me. I was in the sky.

Truth be told, I did panic a bit. The only thing supporting me was hiccup. He held me by my wrists, and I was standing on his toes. I try to grab more of him, but he held me firm.

"Don't worry," he whispered to me with insurance. "I'm not gonna let you fall."

Those words stroke softly to me. Making me calm and cool. He being here gives me complete trust that I was in good hands. He let go of one of my wrists, and held me in the stomach. Soon he did the same to the other wrist. Making sure he got a good handle on me, I rest my arms on his. We then flew high. High enough we reached the clouds. It felt amazing! it was like I was on top of the world and no one could bring me down.

I even reached out to a cloud. Hiccup helped me up. It passed through my hand like air. It was an amazing feeling. To be honest, I never felt more alive. I never felt cold thanks to hiccups warm body. And I never had lost for air. It was a great feeling. I took a moment to look down, to the mountain, the forest and the village. Every problem I ever had was gone. All the troubles, (pardon the pun.) flew away. Everything from the sky seems so peaceful.

'I never though this island could be so beautiful.' I thought to myself. I spend the last 5 years hating this rock on the ocean. But now that I'm seeing it from way up here, it looks amazing. I look at hiccup, holding me the way he is. The way his face shines in the sunlight. I couldn't believe I never saw him like that.

"You like it?" He asked me.

I return it in smile. "It's amazing," he seems to really like. "You're amazing." I whisper to myself.

"Good, so are you ready."

I turn to hiccup wondering what he means. Sure enough, he began to descend. I'll admit I screamed a bit when we flew down. But soon we were flying just inches above the water. We serve around the seas stakes and rocks. And had some fish swim underneath. I manage to let my hand skim on the water, making a small ripple behind me.

I want to say it, I felt like I had wings and I flew against the wind. But hiccup was here, being my wings. It was amazing, and he was happy to be here with. This was my dream coming true. Me, flying with my guardian. I dreamt it a number of times and now it was real. And it was a million times better than I have ever imagined.

I turn my head to face hiccup, "this is amazing!" I call out to him. "Is this what it feels to be a dragon?"

He shook his head. "This is what it feels like to be free."

I couldn't agree more. We both look at each other, mesmerized at each other. I look ahead for one second, a realized we were heading head first to a hill.

"Hiccup!" I yell. "Watch where you going!"

Hiccup looks ahead and noticed our situation, and tries to stop. We didn't though, instead we landed hard on the hill and we landed in a mud pit. We were both covered in mud. We took one good look at each other, we look like idiots. We laugh at each other senseless. We even threw mud at each other out of fun. All and all, we had a great time.

* * *

"Thanks for the tunic." I comment, looking at the clothes I'm wearing. It was a long dark green tunic with brown tread across the chest area and sleeves. And there's a long rip in the back, possibly for hiccup's wings. I can't wear my own clothes. They're getting hanging out to dry. I had to wash all the mud out, and I certainly can't go home with wet clothes. But the best part was that I got to spend more time with hiccup.

"You're welcome." He said sitting beside me, with his shirt off. I gotta admit he was hot. His scales spread across the shoulders and all along his back and wings. "No sense in you walking home wet."

We were back in the hideaway. The dragons flew around while we were sitting on the edge of a cliff. It was a marvellous view. My clothes were hanging on a tree branch drying. But I have to admit, hiccup's tunic was comfortable.

Hiccup reached for some fruit he picked off and handed to me. I took one bite, and it was the most delicious fruit I've ever tasted. Hiccup and I ate while watching the view. Then something caught my eye. It was a dragon on another cliff. I have seen that dragon a lot, but hiccup never spoke about it.

Well, now was a good time as any.

"Hey, hiccup." I began.

"Yes, Astrid." He responded.

Oh Odin, how do I word this right? "I've been curious about that dragon." I pointed to the dragon on the cliff.

He look to see what I was talking about. The look in his eyes saddens. "That's cloud jumper." He said. "He's a storm cutter."

"I've never seen him in the book of dragons." I said, wanting to know more.

"Mostly because they are found more to the north."

Really, but I still want to know more.

"I've also noticed that it's guarding something."

Hiccup took it like a joke. "Very good observation."

"So what does he guard?" I ask out of curiosity. "Treasure? A rare artifact. His hatchlings?" I slowly put the pieces together. "Yes, I bet that's it. He's guarding his young and then by a certain age they will-"

"No." Hiccup cuts me off. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" I ask.

Hiccup took a deep breath, before he turned and answered me.

"You asked me before, who I was visiting before this curse."

I nodded.

"I think it's time, you two met."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	18. Hiccup's story

**Hi everyone, **

**I just want to say thank you. for the favs and the reviews. you guys are the best. **

**so here is the moment a lot of people are waiting for...the backstory (Well, Hiccup's point of view) hope everyone likes it.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(Astrid POV)

Hiccup flew me to the mountain. I marvelled at the sights below us. All the dragons playing, eating or sleeping. I had to be concern for hiccup. It was like he was trying to avoid this for a while. I am glad he trusts me with this, but I had to wonder. The last time I asked him about this person, he freaked out. He went so far as to almost set the place on fire. Now he's gonna take me to them. It shows that he trusts me completely.

I prepared myself as to who I would meet. Maybe a new dragon, someone that means more than toothless. Though I couldn't see how that was possible. Maybe it was a special creature, like a whisp or a troll. The only worse scenario I could imagine is helhiem. But there is no way it could be him.

Soon we made it, with cloud jumper looking at us. It kept blinking with one eye, which is kinda creepy. It studied me carefully before looking at hiccup.

"Hey cloud jumper." He said pushing in front of me. Then the two of them talked. I wasn't too sure what they were talking about. I only really understood based on emotions. The dragon wasn't too happy, but hiccup was trying to calm him down. He kept gesturing to me a number of times. Possibly to tell the dragon I'm ok. After a few minutes of them talking, the dragon then moved over to revival a cave. The amazing thing about the dragon is that it has two sets of wings.

"Come on." Hiccup said holding my hand, and leading me into the cave. It was a long tunnel with luminating lights along some vines. Soon we reached the end; I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was a big area of the cave, filled with vines. The flowers shine in an illuminated light that glowed in the dark. In the centre was a light that shined at something. Upon closer inspection, I could believe what I saw. There was a woman lying on a bed of moss on a rock. There was a glass that went over her body, like a coffin. Vines decorated the coffin, and the rock. Flowers glow a beautiful light around her.

I took a couple steps to get a closer look at the woman. She was beautiful. She was pretty young for a middle age woman. She had a slim figure with pale skin. She had auburn hair, with little gray hairs, flowing down to her waist. She wore a yellow tunic with longs sleeves and a orange belt. She had a long brown shirt with, brown leggings and matching boots. I peer to the other side to see a strange stick with a big hook on the end. There was also a helmet with horns and tusks. I could tell this woman was a warrior. I had to admire her; she seems like a good, caring fighter.

I was surprised when hiccup came up behind me and held my arms. I look at him, he look pretty sad.

"Who is she?" I asked quietly.

It took him a moment before he answered, "She's my mother."

Oh Orin's beard! His mother! I look at her again; she does have a striking resemblance to him. I can't believe I'm here to meet her. But then I noticed the coffin again. My curiosity had got me again, and I had to ask, "Is she..."

"Dead." He finished. "Yes." I know he tries to fight back the tears. But let a few slip. I reach to touch the glass, only to be stopped by hiccup. "Please don't do that, if you touch her, age is going to catch up to her." He gestures to the vines around her. "They're what keeping her body young and alive."

I was amazed, but sad too. All of this to keep his mom's body young.

"Hey mom," hiccup said to the woman. She didn't move or respond. But hiccup just kept going talking to her. "Never thought you would see the day I bring a girl home."

He looks at me with a sad smile. I know that look; he's asking me to play along. So I just wave to the dead woman. "Hello, Mrs. Hiccup." I said nervously.

"Her name is valka." He whispered to me.

"Oh valka." I said in surprise, "sorry. Valka, nice to meet you."

Ok we were done pretending.

"How did this happen?" I ask.

He turned away and walk to the exit. "Not here," he said before turning his head to me. "Not while she's listening."

I can understand. It would feel too uncomfortable to talk about someone's death while they're in the room. So I bowed respectfully to valka before I walked out with hiccup.

We walked out with cloud jumper still eyeballing me, and winking me. We walked to the edge of the mountain, overlooking the hideaway. It was silence for a bit, but I can tell hiccup was mustering every strong emotion he has to talk about this.

"I haven't been honest with you Astrid." He started, not the way I was expecting. "There was something I didn't tell you."

"What's that?" I ask.

"The events on the island, you know, with helhiem."

Damn that name again. "Yes."

"I was there when it happened."

I was surprised. He was there! Why didn't he tell me? "But you-"

"Before you say anything astrid, Let me tell you a story. "

"A story?"

"Yeah," he said overlooking the area again. "How all of this happened."

This is it. My curiosity will be put to rest. I'm not sure I'm gonna like this story, but it's one I have to hear.

Hiccup began. "This place, this sanctuary is where I grew up for the beginning of my life. My mom brought me here and raised me. We lived here with the dragons and the hatchlings growing up. I wasn't much; I only had a couple of scales and my wings. at first the dragons didn't really trust us, but we soon learned to cope with one another. Overtime we found cloud jumper injured. So my mother cared and bonded with him very quickly. And I found a abandoned egg with toothless inside. When he hatched, we became like brothers. We all lived here in peace for a while here.

Throughout that time, I've been learning about myself, and my powers. What I can do, my limitations. Learning to fly took a while. But I eventually got it. But then soon, I learn I could talk to dragons. They would have interesting conversations. They often saw me as a superior. Flattered as I was, I was still a child. Still learning about my powers. But then I heard about humans. How my mom and I look like them, except they are mean monsters. But my mom said it was just an old legend, that she and I are the only different ones."

I couldn't believe it. I guess I could see why dragons would think of us a monsters, I've been taught that the dragons were devils. I am glad they didn't think of him as a monster. But the thing that confused me was his mom. Why did she lie to him? Saying she was the only human in the entire archipelago, this won't end well if he found out about other humans.

"But after about 5 years living here, we were told to leave."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this place is made for dragons to raise their young. Now that I became older, the dragons thought we were disrespecting the site. When I told my mom, she was surprised at my abilities, but she understood too. She and cloud jumper spent days looking for a suitable island for us. They did find one in the end, but it was never as magnificent as this place. It was a little mountain island with limited greenery. All four of us came to the island, myself, mom, cloudjumper and toothless. There were only a couple of dragons already there, but they weren't friendly. Let's just say, that island didn't feel like home.

Also my mom became a little more strict with me and toothless. Giving me more rules to follow. I wasn't allow to fly anywhere off the island, I couldn't hunt with mom anymore, and I couldn't do anything to make my presence known. Which means I couldn't practice my powers? I didn't understand any of that, why would my mom do that to me. She kept telling me she does it to protect me. But I didn't know what she was protecting me from."

"But I bet you didn't let that stop you," I said with a small smile. "Did you?"

"No!" He said with a burst of energy. "Whenever we could, toothless and I would go flying. Usually when my mom was away or at night. As for my powers, I couldn't really help with that. They were growing on their own. as well as my scales. I was becoming more of a dragon every day. My mom noticed it too, and began to keep her distance from me. I think in truth, she was afraid of me."

"No," I whisper to myself. How could a mother be scared of her own child?

"We kept saying we love each other, but the feeling was disappearing. I was really upset when I found out she lie to me."

"It's about humans, wasn't it?" I said

"You guessed it." He nodded. "I found a boat sailing near the island. Curiosity got to me to check it out. My wings were strong enough to let me fly long distances. I made it and landed on the mast and saw the humans below me. I couldn't believe it. I kept still there long enough to see where they were from."

'Oh no,' I thought to myself, this surly didn't end well.

"It was an island full of humans, going around their daily lives. The village was something I had never seen before. Everything was so confusing and wonderful. Some people would just call it ordinary lives, but to me, it was a new world. I wondered if mom ever knew about this. While I was watching a child saw me. They screamed in fear. As I wondered what was happening and number of people saw me. They got their weapons and began to hunt me. I didn't really understand what it was about. But after a while, I got the right idea. I wasn't wanted there. The village tried everything they could to catch me, throwing weapons and nets. I was so scared though, I unwillingly unleashed a wave of fire at them. I try to apologize but they didn't want to hear it. I released another blast just to cover my escape."

Maybe that's how the rumor started in the book of dragons.

"When I got home, mom was waiting for me. She was crossed that I left the island. But that didn't compare of what I was feeling for her. I called her out on her lie. That I met humans and they attacked me. That she lied when she said she was the last human in the archipelago. We argued a bit and I discovered more about my powers. I accidently moved the ground we were on and made the temperature raised. To avoid actually hurting her, I flew to the top of the island. That's when I realized that my powers are controlled by emotions. But let's just say, my mom's and my relationship was on life support."

I felt bad, that must've been rough. His first introduction to humans was not a good one.

"Over the years we kept our distance from each other. She would still go and bring me food, and say I love you, just from behind a rock. I lock myself away; just to make sure I don't hurt my mom or anyone ever again. But my powers were still growing. I could even hear the voices of dragons from far away. It was too much at one moment. That's when it happened."

"What happened?" I ask him. He was trying to keep his emotions at bay, but it wasn't working. I could feel the temperature raising between us. But even if he has another episode, I'll still be here. I need to hear this, and I think he needs me here to talk to. He took a very deep breath before talking again.

"Mom left the island to gather food, while I sat on top of the mountain. Toothless was doing everything he could to cheer me up, even did a few tricks in the sky. All it did was make me sad and afraid. I was so focus on my emotions that I didn't sense a dragon coming behind me. It grabbed me with talons and flew me over the sea. Toothless followed us and attacked it. But it was no use. If that dragon let go of me another one grabbed me. They kept telling me they were taking me to someone who wants to see me. I wasn't too sure what they meant. But it didn't really matter; they said they were under orders."

"Orders?"

"They took me to another island, with dark clouds all around it. It was a tall mountain with sharp rocks around. They took me inside and it was like a giant fire pit. There were a lot of dragons there."

I wonder if it was the nest the chief's been looking for years.

"They dropped me at a ledge near the fire, and toothless was close by. There we met the queen."

"A dragon queen!" I said making sure I heard that right.

"Yes," he said. "She heard about me for a while and wanted a chance to meet me. She was generally interested at what I can do. She even noticed that I was trying to hide it. I was scared of her, but there was something that told me there was no reason to. We became pretty good friends after that meeting."

Well at least he has a friend now, but I'm still curious about what happen on that island.

"I snuck out almost every night to take lessons from the queen. How to control my fire and how to let loose with my emotions. She also taught a lot about the world, something my mom never did. The queen told me about humans, how they are lying, heartless monsters that don't care anyone and anything. That they will kill for -"

He looks at me, realizing that I'm still here.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright." I said with a little annoyance.

"Anyway, she taught me a lot of things. Then I felt my powers were under control enough to start again with mom. But before I could, it happened."

"The attack?"

"Yeah. I returned home to find it under attacked. There were a lot more dragons on the island, but I didn't care, my main concern was finding mom. I did find her, but she had a spear in her. Cloudjumper was near her too, but with a sad look in his eyes. I flew to her, but she was already dead."

Tears started to flow down hiccups cheeks, truth be told, I had to clear mine too.

"I cried so hard, but I was also angry at the humans for doing this to her. Before I could do anything, I blacked out. like something hit me at the back of the head. When I came to, everything around me was dead. Except for me, toothless and cloudjumper. I moan for mom, and I cried my heart out. I was there on my own. I heard the queen's voice in my head, giving me permission to stay with her. But I couldn't keep mom there, it wasn't a proper place for her.. So I brought her here, and cloudjumper stayed to keep her safe."

I was really teary eyed now. How could anyone live like that? I felt sorry for him, working hard to be accepted by his mom, and now never got that chance.

"I came back to visit her when... Well you know."

"The shield went up." I finished.

"Yep."

I had to admire hiccup, it's taking a lot out of him to confess all of this, but I still don't see how helhiem fits all of this.

"What about helhiem? Where does he-"

"I've never seen him. But the queen told me that he made the humans pay." He said with a little anger. "But then he cursed this place, trapping me too. So I don't know what to think of him."

I can understand if he's grateful for helhiem, but he's also angry too.

One thing caught my attention; he can hear every dragon, even from far away.

"Can you still hear the queen?" I ask.

He nods, "only whispers from her."

There was still one thing I have to know, "what about your dad? What about him?"

He curled up and hung his head. "I never knew anything about my dad. My mom never wanted to talk about him." I could see his emotions are at a breaking point, but he's holding them back. It makes me concern for him, and a little to me.

I lean in to him. "Do you need to roar?" He didn't need to answer; his facial expression is proof enough. I got up and gave him his space. "Go ahead."

He took a few breaths before he let out a giant roar. It shook the entire cliff, knocked out a couple rocks loose. But after a while he let all his emotion loose. I came to him again and gave him a hug behind his back. His wings are hard to put my arms around, I managed. He was depress, but holding up.

"Thanks," he whispered to me.

"No, thank you." I said back to him.

We stood there for a moment. Just enjoying each other's company. It was however short lived when I saw the moon was still high, and i had to get home. Hiccup offered to fly me down, but I could tell he needs a few minutes alone. We said our goodbyes and then I left to go get my clothes. But I can't get the story out of my mind. it sounded so similar to the book of dragons. maybe those villagers confused hiccup to helhiem. there is no way those two are the same person. helhiem wouldn't tell me anything, just kill me. But I still felt bad for hiccup. I'm glad he told me his story, and I'm glad he sees me as a friend.

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

I watch as Astrid as she walks down the cliff. I'm glad she's was here. I wasn't sure how she would take this story, but I'm happy she took it well.

Then I got slapped at the back of my head. I turn to see cloudjumper, angry at me.

"What do you want me to say?" I told him.

"**Why did you lie to the girl?"** He said disappointed.

"I didn't lie, just stretched the truth." I said while waving my arms around me. "I told her most of my life. She doesn't need to know the rest."

**"But she deserves the whole truth**."

"She's too nice for the whole truth. She's my only, human, friend. I don't want to lose her like mom."

"**Your mother loved you hiccup, even if you are too stubborn to see it. Don't make the same mistakes. Don't make hers fate the same."**

I turn to argue, but cloudjumper flew away back to his position, leaving me alone on the cliff. I look out at all the dragons and my home. Wondering what would've happened if I never got my powers. I could've lived an average, normal life. My mother would've been alive. But then I wouldn't know toothless, or the queen. And what about Astrid, Would I call her a friend?

Would I think of her as something more?

* * *

(Astrid POV)

_I thought the night hiccup and I met was the best. But tonight takes the yak pie. I can't really describe it, it was amazing, and sad. He took me on a flight. It was incredible. Just the feeling of the clouds when you touch them and the wind rushes on your face. I dreamt it for years, but to actually do it. It was breath taking._

_But then I met hiccup's mom. It wasn't what I was expecting. But she was amazing. It was sad though when hiccup told me his story. He was trying to keep his powers under control for his mom. But then the attack on the island happened, and she was killed. He never got the chance to show her how far he has come. The fact his powers keeping her body alive shows how much care and love he has. I've experienced that when he saved me. And I..._

I couldn't write anymore. The story and emotions I experienced tonight came back to me. I had to wipe some tears off my face and the paper. I still couldn't believe the way hiccup had to live. I think valka did all of those restrictions just to protect him. But she still thought the best way was to lock him up. I look around my room, remembering what it was like for me when I was injured. My parents told me they were protecting me, but it was in the wrong way.

I guess hiccup I had more in common. I'm glad he and I are friends. But there is a voice at the back of my head, telling me it is not gonna last. We only had one month to go, and then the curse will be over. I had to make the last moment's together count.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	19. Who let the Dragons Out

**Hi everyone, **

**here is the latest chapter. with December rolling in and my work hours increasing, forgive me if I don't update as often as normal. but I will update as soon as possible. thanks a lot for understanding.**

**Just a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or world these people come from, just the idea of the story.**

* * *

(N.o. POV)

"I am telling you, she is up to something!"

Ruffnut had spent days telling everyone the same thing for the past month. But everyone was tired from training to really pay attention. It was a rough fight against the gronckle, and astrid didn't attended. No one knew where she was. But Ruffnut is convinced astrid was hiding something from them.

"Not this again!" Her brother complained, he's been hearing this more then the others. "I'm sure she's been just been busy chasing her invisible tail."

"No! Not like that," ruff moaned. "I've known for a long time, I'm sure she's hiding something."

Fishlegs was about to speak, until ruff shuts him up with her hand.

"And I am sure it has nothing to do with love."

Snotlout had enough of this conversation. "Why are you worrying about astrid? When you should be worrying about me!"

"What about you?" Ruffnut complained.

"My time is running out. i only have a month to live." Snotlout shouted into the sky. "This world's will lose its most powerful, bravest worrier."

"Look on the bright side; at least it will be quick." Fishlegs said trying to cheer him up.

Obviously, not working. "Joke all you want, but what will this world do without me. Everyone miss their bestest worrier."

"I'm sure no one will miss you that much." Ruffnut commented.

"I will!" Said gustuv with a cheery smile.

"My dad told me I have to be guarded again." Snotlout complained. "My life is completely over!"

"At least you will have your last request." Fishlegs commented.

Snotlout eyes beamed at the news. Stoick told him yesterday. For his final days, he could have the one thing he always wanted. Of course the big thing he wants is his father to be proud of him. So he will do what every Viking has done for generations, and kill a dragon.

The big event will be set for tomorrow, and everyone in the village will be there to watch.

"Yeah," he said with satisfaction. "I guess I can live with that."

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to see Astrid coming towards them, carrying a bag over her shoulder. All the young kids got out of there as fast they can, sensing trouble heading their way. The teens gave her a curious look as she smiles her way down to them.

"Did I miss anything?" she said with a smile. "Training? I guess that means I'll be cleaning the stalls again."

Everyone looked at her weird.

"I'm usually not that happy cleaning dragon stalls." Tuffnut said with taking his eyes off of her.

"Astrid, are you feeling ok?" Fishlegs asks her, almost in a scare tone.

"Fine, I'm fine." She answers.

"What's in the bag?" Snotlout asked poking at it.

"Nothing really," Astrid said while moving the bag out of his reach.

"Why do I smell chicken?" Tuffnut said putting his nose in the bag.

"It's my dinner." Astrid said with a little more irritation in her voice. "Since i will be in there for a while, I would have my dinner after I'm done."

"Is that all?" Ruffnut said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Astrid said, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Ruffnut said, "Only that you aren't telling us everything."

All the boys groan at this.

"What's there to talk about?" Astrid said.

"Why did you miss class again?" Ruffnut said.

"I had errands to do."

"Why are you sleeping in so often?"

"Had trouble sleeping."

"Why are you avoiding us?"

"Obviously reasons."

"Why won't you talk to us anymore?"

"Because you don't listen!"

"We do listen!"

"No! You don't!" Astrid had enough of this interrogation. "You guys, this village, never listen to me. Everyone telling me what to do, what not to do. Trying to make me be like everyone else. Well guess what, I never want to be like all of them. I'm gonna say my own thoughts and feelings from now on. So if you don't like it, deal with it."

Everyone was stunned. They had never seen this side of astrid before.

"What had happened to you astrid?" Ruffnut asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were always confident and regal. But now,-"

"Now what?"

"Now you're just..." Ruffnut couldn't finish what she was going to say.

So fishlegs finished for her. "Strange. Like you aren't the astrid everyone knows and likes."

"I'm still astrid," Astrid said proudly, "I'm just not the obedient little girl anymore."

With that she thrown her bag over her shoulder again and walked into the arena. Luckily gobber wasn't there to lecture her again.

Snotlout called out to her. "While you are doing that, make sure you get that nadder nice and clean."

That made astrid turnaround in confusing. Since when did snotlout cared about the dragons. "Why?"

Snotlout walked proudly to astrid. "Because I want it to look presentable, when I kill it tomorrow.

That struck astrid with fear, so much she didn't push snotlout away as he got close.

"Kill it?" She whispered.

"Yeah, since I'm gonna be dead in a month. Stoick is giving me a last request. To kill a dragon in front of the entire village. I'm gonna take my rightful place here."

Astrid was still horrified to pay any attention to snotlout.

"It will be my grand finale." He said with pride. "The future of the tribe will be the greatest Viking Odin had ever seen."

Snotlout leaves astrid in the arena, completely oblivious of her feelings. He was so full of himself, he didn't even lock close the doors of the arena. In fact, all the boys were completely oblivious. Tuff and snot just talk about how the dragon will be killed, and fishlegs just followed and listened.

Ruffnut just look at astrid. "Pathetic." She muttered. Then she thought, 'why would astrid care about a dragon? She's just not making sense these days.'

* * *

(Astrid POV)

No!

It can't be!

How could they let this happen?

I look at the doors and saw no one there. It was my chance to roar. It was a quiet roar, but it help to get my emotions out. Then I heard all the dragons, roared with me in their cages. It was thoughtful that they did it with me. it showed they all had feelings too. I quickly went and opened Stormfly's and I hugged her head. She looked concern for me; I guess she had no idea what's gonna happen to her. She wasn't nervous, or scared. But worried about me.

She shouldn't, I'm more worry for her. Tomorrow, they're gonna kill her. She's my only real friend here in the village. She's been there for me. Just like hiccup, she's been there when I needed someone to talk to or when I need some cheering up. I can't let this happen to her.

But how? I need to think of something to save her. Then, the idea just pop into my head. I can take her to the hideaway. She'll be safe there among the dragons. I could take all of the dragons there, hiccup could keep them there just for one month, then they will be free.

But such a plan needs planning. I have to wait abit until its safe for them to leave. And I'll have to do it one at a time. I also need the dragons to trust me, starting with Stormfly.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. Take you somewhere safe." I whisper as I rub her snot. "But you will have to trust me and do everything I say. Understand!"

She leaned her head closer to me, I guess she understands. Well for the most part, she trusts me. I saw the sun setting in the distance, now was as good of time as any. I locked her cage door to make sure no one figured she was gone. I ran outside the arena, making sure no one was there.

Good, the cost was clear. Now the tricky part; how to get an 8ft dragon to the hideaway without being spotted. I guess we could fly there, but I don't know how strong her wings are? I'm not going to take that chance. So I grabbed the chicken from my bag and she began to follow the smell.

She did take a moment to stretch her wings and legs. I guess from being cooped up in the arena for so long. But we had to hurry, just incase anyone came by. We had to travel along the outskirts of the village. Often ducking behind the few houses and giant carts. The really tough part of all of this, was keeping Stormfly from eating the carts full of fish. A dragon's appetite just doesn't end.

I never knew a walk through a village could be so slow. I guess it seems that way when you're scared. My heart wouldn't stop racing though out all of this. Just the worry that you would get caught any second gets to you. But slowly and silently, we made it to the forest edge. I'm just praying to Odin that we are not caught here.

But thank Odin we made it.

The worst part of it was over; we were in the forest, away from prying eyes. I let Stormfly have the rest of the chicken as we set our way to the hideout. Or at least to an entrance to the hideout. We can't use the way I usually enter, it's too small for Stormfly. I'll probably use that entrance, find hiccup and he'll lead Stormfly through her own entrance.

Wait.

Why is Stormfly stopping?

This isn't the time to sight see as relax, we have to keep going. But she just a stands there, looking at the sky. I guess she longs for it, I do to. But now is not really a good time.

"Evening milady."

Oh, I get it now. She was looking at hiccup on a nearby tree. He jumped down to meet us. Stormfly growled at him.

"It's ok," I reinsure her. "He's a friend." I walk closer to him with a smile.

"Isn't she from-?"

"The arena? yes." I answer. "They're planning to kill her tomorrow. I had to get her out of there, and I was hoping that...well..."

"She can stay with the other dragons?" He finished.

I nod in confession. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but she's very dear to me and-"

"Astrid!" He cuts me off. He'll probably say that there's no room for her, or she wouldn't be welcomed. I didn't care if I had to find another cave for her, I'm gonna keep her safe.

"Of course she can stay."

That really took me by surprise. "Really?"

"Yes," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "In fact, we got room for all the dragons in the arena."

That's amazing! We can get them all out.

"But if we're gonna do this; we have to make it look good."

I am down with this. "How?" I ask.

"Take some time and get the dragon flying. I'll go and get toothless and meet you later."

With that, he took off into the air and flew away. I look at Stormfly, a little nervous about what we will do. But she kneeled and stretched a wing aside. She was ready for me to get on.

I'm still a little nervous about getting on her. The only flying I've done is with hiccup, and he did all the work. Now it will just be me and her in the sky. I keep repeating to myself, 'I'm ready for this,' I don't know how many times. Just enough to convince me to get on her back.

Her scales were hard and rough. Mostly thanks to the fights. It took a while for us to get adjusted to each other. But it looks like we'll be alright.

"Alright girl," I said as calm as I can. "Let's take this nice and SLOOOOOOOOW!" She took off like a heartbeat.

Within a few seconds, we were in the air. The wind brushed at me so hard, I thought I was gonna fall off. But I held Stormfly's horns for stability. She soon level off and we were just over the forest. She look back to make sure I was ok.

"I'm good." I said rubbing her side. I still can't deny it's beautiful up here. We went to a few clouds, feeling nothing but air. I let Stormfly fly around where ever she wants. Near the mountain, over the sea, and past the sea stacks. I bet she feels free; it's the best feeling in the world.

We did have a little mishap. We flew too close to the shield. It made Stormfly panic and accidentally tossed me over. This was pretty high, so I fell pretty fast. But lucky for me, Stormfly recovered and flew to save me. After catching my breath, I rub her with affection. She saved my life, just like I was trying to save hers. It was an amazing bond we have.

We flew over at the village; the lamps were starting to be lite. The moon was now over the horizon.

"Nice job dragon rider."

I heard hiccup's voice behind me, with toothless flying by his side. 'Dragon rider', does have a nice ring to it.

We flew to the arena, I'm surprised no one had locked it or looked inside to see where I was. I'm grateful, but surprised. I'm also thankful no one took my bag. Stormfly was hesitant to go in. I kinda figured she would so I allowed her to stay outside with toothless. They seemed to get along really well.

Hiccup and I went to the other cages. "You should be the one to open them." He said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because, they trust you more than me." He said. "They will listen to you."

I guess because I've been taking care of them longer. So I went for my bag of goodies and went to each cage. I knocked to let the dragons know it's me, and opened them. I gave them the proper food and attention. I feel bad for the gronckle though, she looked pretty beat up. When the dragons noticed hiccup, they were either sceptical or scared. I had to go to them and insure them, they had nothing to fear. Slowly but surely, they warmed up to him.

"Alright," he said to me. "Here's the plan. Toothless will lead you and the dragons to the hideaway. You're gonna lock me in."

"Why would I-"

"We have to make it look they busted out. I can make it look like they escaped. That helhiem broke them out. That way, you appear innocent. Then I'll meet you in the hideaway."

I couldn't believe he's doing this, risking getting caught, just for me and the dragons. I had to give him a hug before I go.

"Thank you." I said to him.

He returned the hug," you're welcome. Now go!"

I raced to the entrance and motion the dragons to follow. As they were stretching their legs and wings, I locked the door. I really didn't want to do that to hiccup, but it's the only way to make it look good.

Soon as all the dragons were ready and I was on Stormfly's back, we took off to the sky. Toothless led us to the mountains. It was so majestic. I think I'm the first Viking who went up so high. Toothless led the group to a hole in the mountain. It led deep inside and down to the hideaway. Have to admit again, everything looks better in the air.

I waited here for about an hour now, and hiccup still isn't back. I can tell toothless was getting restless, he's been moving back and forth a lot. I am glad the other dragons are accepted here, especially Stormfly. She seems to really like this place. She's even met the hatchling dragon that keeps bonding with me. I can't believe how the little guy has grown. When I met him, he could only go up to my knee, now its head can go to my chest. It truly is amazing how much this place has grown on you.

"It's done."

Again with the jumping. Doesn't hiccup know of a better way to enter, instead of frighting people.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

He sat down beside me. "I have to thank you. No other Viking could do what you did. So on the behalf of the dragons. Thank you."

I smiled at the comment. These dragons helped me a lot when I was down. It was the least I could do. I still however, have to think of a way to thank hiccup for everything he's done.

* * *

(N. O. POV)

"Where did they go?!" Stoick said angry.

He, gobber and spitelout went into the arena with anger faces. All the cages were blasted open. Scorch marks were everywhere, and no dragon was anywhere. Smoke came from the walls and claw marks scratch the main entrance. Gobber scanned the lock.

"This isn't a dragon claw stoick," he said with a grim expression. "It's almost a human hand."

"That can only mean one thing brother," spitelout said. "It's helhiem."

"After all this time, why would he do this now?" Stoick cried out. "This doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Spitelout said. "He needs those dragons to make my son suffer."

"I think it's more than that." Gobber said, without being heard.

"He wants snotlout to not be respected and given the honour he deserves."

"What do you mean?"

All men turn to see snotlout at the door. He face was horrified at what he sees in the arena.

"What happened?!" He shouted in agony.

"Helhiem happened." His father said with a frown.

"But this was supposed to be my glorious triumph. My time to take my rightful place."

"Not to worry snotlout," stoick said trying to calm him down. "We'll just search the grounds for the dragons."

"Search the skies why don't you." Gobber said. "It will be no use."

"So what am I supposed to kill? A sheep?" Snotlout said whaling his arms everywhere.

"No," spitelout said. "We'll find you something more worthy then that."

"There is nothing!" Snotlout complained.

Stoick tried hard to think. There had to be another way to ease snotlout. He only has a month to live after all. Plus, he would never hear then end of this from either of the louts.

"Do you have another request?" stoick asked calmly to snotlout. "Something you always wanted?"

Snotlout thought long and hard about this.

"Yes actually," he said with a wicked smile." There is something, or rather, someone I've always wanted."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


End file.
